pourquoi moi?
by Luna051
Summary: SUSPENDUE.... enfin le chapitre 11! allez voir a la fin du chapitre c'est SUPER IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : eh non, rien de cela ne m'appartiens. Tout est a JK Rowling mais Sirius est encore en vie parce que moi je l'aime bien et que je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort na !

**Pairing** : alors là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore d'idée mais ca sera probablement un RYRY/SEV

**Résumé** : lors d'une prodigieuse bourde en potion, Ryry se retrouve changée en fille avec des gênes veelas. Comment va survivre Poudlard a des males en Rut !

Chapitre 1 : une journée pas comme les autres.

C'était un jour de novembre, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, Harry Potter était en pleine forme et se rendait joyeusement a son cours de potion.

STOP

On reprend dès le début.

C'est donc une journée de Novembre, il pleut, il fait froid et tous les oiseaux se planquent pour cause de mage noir complètement cinglé dans le coin mais pas trop près quand même. Harry Potter, jeune homme de 16 ans se dirigeait difficilement au cours de potion. Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient ses trops nombreuses nuits blanches ou coupée courte pour raison cauchemardesque. Voldy était encore en vie et il le lui faisait bien savoir. Il arriva 3 secondes et demi en retard et la voix de son très cher professeur de potion le lui rappela.

« POTTER GROUILLEZ VOUS ESPECE DE LARVE »

oh joie ! que sa voix était douce et mélodieuse a ses tendres oreilles. Baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il regarda rapidement a la potion inscrite au tableau. « potion de changement »

beuh ! voilà la seule connections qui existait dans le cerveau du survivant. Il jeta un vague regard désabusé a son voisin et sursauta comme un veracrasse quand il constata qu'il était a coté de Neville Longdubat, LE monsieur catastrophe de Potion.

Il alla chercher tous les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin et fit bouillir l'eau de son chaudron et commença a découper les larves de Blorb avec une grimace dégoûtée, puis il pilla les carapaces de scarabées séchés en rêvant que Rita Skeeter se tenait sous son pillons. Il ajouta la poudre de licorne et la pierre de feu, ajouta les larves de Blorb, les racines d'Antichrone, la bave de keutruc ( NA : merci a M6 le matin avec le keutruc) la potion commençait a prendre une couleur suspecte qui n'était pas vraiment rassurante.

Quand il commença a couper les racines de Gimgembre en lamelle, il se coupa assez fort poussant un petit « aïe ! » que malheureusement le professeur Rogue entendit. Il poussa une beuglement de rage qui fit sursauter Neville qui en sursautant fit bouger le banc et renversa des bocaux dans le chaudron qui se mit a siffler et explosa projetant tout son liquide sur Harry qui avait fait un bouclier de son corps a Neville et qui maintenant gisait dans un coin de la classe avec du liquide visqueux sur lui se mélangeant a son sang qui coulait d'une blessure qu'il venait de se faire. Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre un très joli « merde » venant de son professeur avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Sans attendre, le professeur prit son étudiant dans ses bras avec une douceur insoupçonnée (je l'aurais bien vu le tirer par les cheveux a la manière des hommes préhistoriques) et l'amena a l'infirmerie puis alla prévenir Dumbledore. Celui ci étonnamment éclata de rire en entendant les risques que courrait Harry et se frotta les mains. Définitivement, cette année allait être très intéressante. Néanmoins, Severus commença réellement a se demander si le vieux n'avait pas pêter sa dernière durite.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, Pompom avait nettoyée toutes les blessures sur la tête de son élève et il semblait très calme dans son sommeil et aucun changement n'était a déploré.

C'est un peu après que dans la pénombre, une lumière commença a entourer le corps du jeune garçon et Harry se mit a léviter. Ses cheveux se mirent a pousser et a s'éclaircir, ses membres se rétrécirent et s'affiner, sa poitrine gonflait petit a petit et ses hanches se développaient. Quand tout fut terminé, il retomba sur le lit et tout redevint calme.

Albus, Severus et Pompom se regardaient interloqués ne sachant trop que dire. Rogue savait que quelque chose comme ça allait se passer mais bon, il n'y était pas vraiment préparé. En se rapprochant, il eut l'impression de revoir Lily tant l'ex Harry lui ressemblait et il se demanda comment il parviendrait a haïr celle qui ressemblait tant a sa seule et unique amie durant son adolescence. D'un coup de baguette, Pompom la déshabilla et il rougit. Son corps était absolument parfait et même sa cicatrice avait disparu. Après une inspection minutieuse, Pompom soupira tristement.

« il y a un problème Pompom ? »

« le processus est irréversible. Il va nous en vouloir. Le bon coté, c'est qu'il a un utérus. J'espère qu'au moins il était gay ! »

« POMPOM ! »

« binh quoi ? vous nous voyez lui dire bon Harry, maintenant tu es une fille mais si tu aimes les filles tant pis ? »

« effectivement. Mais bon, je ne connais aucune histoire a l'effectif d'Harry. Peut être devrions nous demander a miss Granger. Elle pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse dans cette histoire. Qui pourrait mieux l'aider a être une fille qu'une fille ? »

« c'est une Gryffondor ! »

« c'est la meilleure amie d'Harry. Severus, allez la chercher et rien qu'elle ! »

ruminant, Rogue alla jusqu'à la grande salle et demanda a Hermione de le suivre ce qu'elle fit sous les yeux compatissants de ses amis.

« je vous préviens miss Granger, ne dites rien de ce que vous verrez dans cette salle. »

il adorait lui faire peur. Et c'était réussi puisque Hermione tremblait d'anticipation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir sur son meilleur amis.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore et Pompom étaient déjà là. était ce si grave ? elle se rapprocha du lit et posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation de surprise. Elle s'était attendue a tout sauf a ça. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemblait plus trop a Harry. Elle avait des cheveux roux foncés mèches qui auraient pu faire penser a un feu ouvert, un visage fin, ovale, blanc comme de l'ivoire, une bouche bien dessinée et pulpeuse d'un beau rouge vif, un corps visiblement bien fait sous ses draps d'hôpital t surtout, aucune cicatrice. Elle leva la tête vers les sorcier sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

« je vous explique miss Granger. Harry va devoir s'habituer a son nouveau corps et vous êtes la seule a pouvoir l'aider. Personnes ne doit être au courant pour lui. De toute façons, ses changements sont irréversibles. Et il devra s'y faire mais vous resterez son point d'ancrage. »

« d'accord. »

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir face a la nouvelle transformation de son ami mais elle fut néanmoins ravie de sa nouvelle condition. Une fille qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur et qu'elle allait devoir aider ne pouvait pas etre plus mal.

voilà une nouvelle histoire. c'est fou ce que j'ai de l'imagination ces temps ci. bon, allez, soyez gentils et reviewez d'accord? et puis, dites moi si vous aimez bien!


	2. le réveil

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Mauvais esprit** : t'inquiète, je lui en prévois des vertes et des pas mures a notre ryry national. Je crois que cette fois il ira lui meme demander a oncle Voldy de se faire trucider.

**Cathy Léviane** : merci, voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas continuer a bien aimer

**Koko** : moi torturer Harry ? mais nooooooooooonn ! j'adore harry mais je dois avoue qu'étant un rien féministe, j'aodre imaginer ce que ca serait s'il était une fille alors… je laisse la place a mon imagination. Voilà la suite et merci pour tes encourragements.

**Aqualine d'Acuarius** : la voilà la suite. Merci pour tout !

**Severia Rogue** : c'est drole que tu dises que c'est une bone idée parce qu'Alician, elle, elle dit que je suis complètement cinglée d'écrire des trucs pareils ! enfin, merci pour tout et voici la suite !

**Yotma** : voilà la suite. Merci pour tout !

**Yami Shino** : entre nous, heureusement que ryry était gay a la base sinon on était pas dans la merde ! mais non je ne suis pas sadique ! bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : le réveil.

Ma tête bourdonnait. J'entendais des voies très lointaines. Que s'était il encore passé ? ah oui, je me souviens, potion. Comme si tous mes problème se résumaient a un seul petit mot. Quoique. Potion ou Neville. Entre les deux mon cœur balance.

Bon, allez, on va donner le change et on va essayer d'ouvrir les yeux ! OUIE ! ça fait mal la lumière. Une chose est sure au moins, je suis a l'infirmerie. On réouvre les yeux ! ah, ça va mieux ça !

Tiens !

Je vois clair.

Depuis quand je vois clair ?

J'essaye de me relever. Et …oh ! ma tête. Ou est passé ce troupeau d'hyppogriffes qui m'est visiblement passé dessus ? je pousse une grognement. Visiblement, j'ai du hurler parce que ma voie est plus aiguë. C'est bon, ne commençons pas a nous inquiéter. Tout va bien. Courage, je me redresse et que… c'est quoi ces cheveux rouge ? depuis quand j'ai les cheveux rouges ? et depuis quand j'ai des LONG cheveux ROUGES ? bon, ça va aller, je respire un bon coup, tout va bien, je vais bien, je suis gay tout me plais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irai pas ! alors, voyons, mes mains sont plus fines, je suis plus petit, un corps plus fin et …

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

J'ai des globes de chair sur le torse. Depuis quand j'ai une poitrine. Je ne veux pas de poitrine. A droite, personne, a gauche personne. Ni vu ni connu, je soulève le bas de ma robe et …

…

…

je suis une fille ! je suis maudit ! je vais tuer Neville. Rogue aussi tient ! pourquoi est ce que ça arrive toujours a moi ! bin voilà, je pleur maintenant ! je pleure comme une fille … ME, je SUIS une FILLE !

ah ! la porte s'ouvre. Qui vient se repaître du spectacle de la bête ? (N.A : je suis sur que Walt Disney ne m'en voudra pas !). oh ! c'est Bubus ! qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire comme un con celui là ? il a gagné 100 ans de bonbons au citron ou quoi ?

« bonjour Harry »

« bbbbbbbbbbbbouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

« voilà, en fait, hier, tu as eu un accident de potion et le fait est que tu t'es changé en fille ! »

non ! sans déconné ! c'est pour ma taille qu'il dit ca ou est-ce que lui aussi a vu la paire de sein que je me trimballe ?

« seulement, il y a un petit problème. »

« abrégez professeur, quand est-ce que je vais redevenir moi meme ? »

« jamais ! les potions qui te sont tombée dessus on changées toncode génétique et bien que tu sois encore la fille de tes parents, tu as perdu un X et gagner un Y. »

Voldemort, viens me tuer tout de suite s'il te plait.

« il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir ! »

gloup !

« voilà, en fait, euh… eh bien… tu vois quoi ! »

« vous voulez pas abrégez ? »

« danslesbocauxquisontombésilyavaitdusanddevélanedonctuesunevélanemaintenant ! »

Harry le regarda les yeux rond essayant de reconnecter les deux neurones de son cerveau et la lumière fut !

« aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

il pouvait mourir ! c'était fini, il était devenu une de ces créatures bizarres dont l'attraction attire tous les mecs. Il essaya de se mettre en situation mais quand l'image de Voldemort lui lançant un bouquet de rose et jouant de la guitare sous sa fenêtre lui vint a l'esprit, il éclata de rire. Dumbledore la regarda étrangement.

« un problème Harry ? »

« non, j'essayais de m'imaginer Tom en train de me chanter des belles chansons d'amour. C'est très… perturbant ! »

« je vois ! dis moi Harry, quelle était ton inclination sexuelle avant d'être changé ? »

« j'étais gay ! »

« tant mieux alors ! tu vas pouvoir avoir tous les hommes dont tu rêvais. »

« vous croyez qu'un professeur de potion au regard haineux pourrait convenir ? »

elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir et posa sa mains sur sa bouche en rougissant furieusement et en regrettant tout de suite. Elle vit le directeur ouvrir la bouche comme un strangulot a l'air libre et failli une fois de plus éclater de rire.

Une fois remis du choc, Albus lui fit le sourire le plus serpentard et le plus édenter qu'elle eut jamais vu ! il y avait pas a dire, les bonbons au citron, ca attaquait les dents.

« on verra Harry. Mais si ça devait arriver, vous auriez tous les deux mon appui ! »

« cool ! bien, que fait on maintenant ? »

« comment te sens tu ? »

« bien. »

« merveilleux. Voilà ce que je te propose. On va dire qu'Harry a été envoyé d'urgence a Sainte Mangouste et qu'il est dans le coma. Toi, tu vas aller faire les magasins avec miss Granger. Je vous donne votre journée. Ce soir, tu seras répartie et nous devons avant tout te trouver un prénom. Tu as une idée ? »

« pas trop non mais évitez le Harriette, je trouve ça très moche. Et puis, est on réellement obligés de dire qu'Harry a disparu ? je veux dire, quand dans plusieurs mois ils ne me verront pas revenir, certains risquent de se douter de quelque chose non ? et puis, je préfère rester dans ma maison et avoir le soutient de mes amies. »

« très bien comme tu veux. Voilà comment on va faire alors, je vais supprimer tous les cours aujourd'hui, et nous allons faire une sortie sur le chemin de traverse. Au petit déjeuner, je te représenterais au reste de l'école et comme ça, tu pourras passer du temps a apprendre a être une fille avec tes amies. Ca te va ? »

« oui ! »

« très bien. Et comme tu ressembles a ta mère, pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas son prénom ou quelque chose qu'y s'y rapporte ? Lilian, Liliana, Lily, Emily, Ally, ce genre de prénom. »

« Emily Lilian Potter. Voilà mon nouveau nom."

« magnifique. Bien, je vais demander a un elfe de maison de t'amener des vêtements et puis je t'attends dans la grande salle pour l'annonce. »

« merci professeur. »

comme il l'avait dit, une elfe débarqua quelques minutes plus tard apportant avec lui une trousse de maquillage, des vêtements et des sous vêtements féminins. Emily se rendit dans la salle de bain et plongea sous la douche osant a peine toucher son nouveau corps. Quand elle en sortit les cheveux trempés coulant au sol, la chair de poule et l'incapacité de mettre les bas, elle commença sérieusement a se demander qui avait bien pu la maudire a ce point.

Madame Pomfresh écoutait depuis son bureau le chapelet d'insulte tout a fait impressionnant de la jeune fille et se décida a aller lui prêter main forte. Emily avait passé sa petite culotte et se battait avec le soutient gorge cherchant comment le nouer et elle était en train de faire un nœud dedans quand Pompom éclata de rire.

« c'est pas drôle ! vous devriez m'aider au lieu de vous moquer de moi ! »

« je suis désolée Harry mais c'est trop drôle. »

« je m'appelle Emily. Emily Lilian Potter. »

"très joli. Bon, regarde. Là, tu as des agrafes et là aussi donc, tu agrafes le tout ensemble et voilà, ça tient. Ceci dit, c'est pas du tout ta taille, tu vas étouffer la dedans. Maintenant, tu met les bas, tu les roules et tu met ton pied dedans puis, tu tires et tu fais le même avec l'autre. Quand c'est fait, tu remontes le tout. Avec le chemisier et la jupe, c'est comme avec le reste. Pour tes cheveux, tu devras acheter un livre sur les coiffures, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. Pour les coiffer et les sécher, tu dis COPECHIARE. Et hop, tu es splendide ! »

« formidable ! »

maintenant habillée et coiffée, elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour aller dans la grande salle et c'est avec les chaussures bourrées de plomb qu'elle fit son entrée. Le directeur la voyant se leva et réclama le silence.

« bonjour a tous, j'ai deux annonces a faire ce matin, comme vous le savez, monsieur Potter a été victime d'un accident de potion. La potion était une potion de changement légèrement modifiée. Dorénavant monsieur Potter n'existe plus et je dis bien monsieur puisque c'est Mademoiselle Potter. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Miss Emily Lilian Potter. »

elle aurait au moins espérer des applaudissement mais rien. Nada. Niet, que dalle ! elle alla s'asseoir a sa table en traînant des pieds. Tous avaient leur regards braqués sur elle et elle finit pas se retourner vivement.

« quoi ? vous voulez ma photo bande de cloporte dégénéré ? »

ça eut au moins le mérite de les réveiller.

« revenons a la deuxième annonce. Histoire de bien acclimater miss Potter a son nouveau corps et étant donné qu'elle n'a pas de vêtements, les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés et a la place, c'est journée shopping a Pré au lard. J'espère que les demoiselle de Gryffondor se feront une joie d'aider miss Potter a s'habituer a sa nouvelle condition. Bonne journée a tous. »

les filles de 5ème année sautèrent sur elle afin de la remercier et de leur assurer leur soutient dans la terrible épreuve qu'elle endurait. Ele jeta un coup d'œil a Ron pour le voir loucher comme un dingue sur sa poitrine ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point !

« Ron, t'es gentil, t'arrêtes de me reluquer ! »

« désolé vieux… vieille… Emily ! mais c'est tellement… inattendu ! »

« je sais. Vous savez quoi ? Emily c'est un peu long, raccourcissez a Emy ! c'est mieux. Bon, qui va m'aider dans ma journée shopping ? et par quoi devons nous commencer ? »

rapidement la pauvre jeune fille se retrouva noyer sous les propositions et certaines serdaigle lui demandèrent de devenir leurs sujet d'étude. Au moins, celles là ne perdaient pas le nord ! l'horreur suprême vint probablement au moment ou l'infâme Malefoy tenta une technique de Drague assez peu conventionnel. C'est vrai qu'étant Harry, jamais il ne lui serait venu a l'idée de dire : « salut Potter, tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus intéressante en fille qu'en garçon. Allez, parce que c'est toi, je veux bien faire un effort et sortir avec toi. Ce soir a 20 heure ça te va ? »

sur le coup, elle n'avait pas percuté mais le visage figé d'horreur qu'elle avait parlait pour elle et c'est quand elle hurla un : « non mais ca va pas a la tête ? même si on me payait je sortirais pas avec toi ! »

donc, en un jour, Emily Potter était devenue la briseuse de cœur numéro un qui avait officiellement rejeté Drago Malefoy, désormais meilleur parti de Poudlard depuis qu'Harry était devenu une fille ! elle avait raté a ce moment le regard de colère que Bubus avait jeté au serpentard peroxydé pour avoir essayer de briser son super plan visant a faire tomber miss Potter dans les bras de Severus Rogue et le regard de joie profonde du dit Severus qui avait adoré voir Potter remettre ce fils a papa a sa place !

Emily monta dans le dortoir des filles pour la toute première fois remarquant a quel point c'était propre et bien rangé et surtout, ça sentait bon, rien a voir avec celui des garçons ou les chaussettes traînaient par terre avec les slips et autres vêtement et ou une odeur de chacal se répandait généralement dans l'air. Après que Lavande, Parvati et Hermione aient mis au point leurs plans de bataille, elles descendirent et Emily se prépara a une journée en enfer.

* * *

**Je suis fière de moi et de vous. En une nuit a peine, j'ai eu 7 REVIEW. Contente moi ! voilà la suite et je suis en train d'écrire le troisième chapitre. Un a un c'est assez dur. Je vois ou je veux en venir, c'est le principal. Bon, bonne lecture a tous. Et envoyez moi encore des REVIEWS !**


	3. shopping entre fille ou une journée en e

**Petite message avant les réponses. Comme me l'a fait remarquer petite elfe, je me suis effectivement trompée dans les X et Y. je n'ai jamais été douée pour la génétique alors ne m'en voulez pas trop**

**RAR**

**Qerran** : merci pour ta review constructive. En ce qui concerne l'orthographe, j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe donc, désolée. Pour le reste en fait, je sais que Bubus est plutôt loin de la réalité mais j'aime le voir avec cet air de vieux gâteux mais faut pas croire, j'adore Bubus ! j'espère que la suite continuera a être dans le domaine du plausible. Mais bon, je m'éclate plus comme ça ! tu sais c'est juste pour m'amuser que j'écris, je ne recherche pas le prix Pulitzer ou le prix de la meilleur fanfic, c'est juste des défis que l'on se lance le soir avec certaines personne et on regarde ce que l'on peut en faire ! entre nous, le fait qu'Harry soit Gay est important pour moi parce que je suis nulle en relation entre fille et j'ai pas des masses d'imagination donc, c'était tout bon qu'il aime les hommes et qu'il soit changé en fille non ?

**Petite elfe** : merci pour le cours de génétique, je ne me souvenais pas de combien on avait de X ou de Y mais maintenant, je le sais petite note pour toi, tu ne m'as pas embêté du tout. J'aime avoir des review constructive. Pour ce chapitre ci, c'est vive le shopping et comment être une fille ( vive l'épilation) Ryry va regretter d'être allé en potion ce matin là et encore plus quand il aura un sevychou déchaîné aux fesses.

**Eiliss** : voilà la suite. Lis bien, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je peux pas faire 6 pages de shopping !

**Mauvais esprit** : c'est pas bien, il faut travailler pour tes examens ! bien, maintenant que le ton moralisateur est terminé, rebienvenue ! je suis contente que tu sois encore là ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la séance de torture au milieu des filles ! pov ryry ! alors tu as un faible sur dray ? tu vas être contente alors parce que ma Mily a moi ne sortira jamais avec lui !

**Cathy Leviane : **voilà la suite mon chou. Un peu plus court ! mais aussi bien j'espère. Au programme, shopping et épilation. Très réjouissant quoi ! amuse toi bien !

**Mimie** : ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des encouragements. Je crois que cette fic bat des record en ce qui concerne les review. Si vous aimez les fic ou Harry est une fille, prévenez moi, et je dois en avoir une vingtaine en attente sur mon ordi !

**Mini pouce** : voilà la suite comme tu la voulais ou presque ! j'espère que tu vas continuer a apprécier la suite. Ce chapitre est peu moins drôle mais on fait avec !

**Severia Rogue** : en voilà un nom fort intéressant ! je pense a vous en fait. Et voilà la suite. Ryry de retour pour une journée d'enfer !

Chapitre 3 : shopping entre filles ou la définition de l'enfer sur terre.

Comme toute journée shopping a un début, il était normal de commencer par la visite a Gringott ou les gobelins eurent du mal a la croire quand elle leur dit qu'elle était réellement Harry Potter. C'est vrai que ces pauvres créatures étaient un peu beaucoup limitées. Enfin bon, bref ! après avoir dévaliser un de ses coffres et d'en avoir changer la moitié en argent moldu, elle retourna auprès de ses nouvelles amies et commença la séance de torture.

Lavande et Parvati commencèrent l'inspection dans un café.

« bien tu as des yeux verts. Très joli il faut le dire, des cheveux doux comme de la soie, de longues jambes mais il faudra t'apprendre a te raser ( gros gloup de la part de la nouvelle jeune fille !) »

« mais c'est immoral de se raser ! »

« Emy ! tu ne peux pas te promener avec une jolie robe et avoir des jambes de Portugaise (N.A : je n'ai RIEN contre les portugais !) »

« ça va faire mal ?( binh oui ! les mecs sont peut être plus résistant mais attendez que je lui fasse le maillot ! non, je ne suis pas sadique !)

« un petit peu ! »

Emily se promit de présenter ses excuses les plus sincères a toutes les filles qu'il avait un jour critiquer pour leurs lenteurs a faire les magasins et les avoir traité de chochotte pendant les séances d'épilations. Les filles lui avaient prévues une journée chargée, entre le coiffeur, le maquilleur, le spécialiste des couleurs et autres personnes dans ce genre, elle fut traînée de force dans des boutiques plus bizarre les unes que les autres.

Lavande et Parvati semblant s'être données le mot, elles la déshabillèrent d'abord avant de faire tournoyer autour d'elle des vêtements plus cher et plus précieux les uns que les autres. Entre les ensembles en cuirs, en soie, en satin, en coton, en flanelle, les robes de soirée, les mini jupe, les bas de toutes les couleurs, les pulls a col roulé, les tops, les tshirt collant, puis, la mesure du bonnet du soutien gorge, la décision crucial ( string ou culotte ?) le calcul de la chute de rein, la longueur des jambes, elle regretta de devoir porter elle même tout ses paquets.

Vint seulement après la visite chez le coiffeur. Elle trouvait pourtant ses cheveux très bien comme ils étaient mais ça n'était visiblement pas le cas des autres. Quand le coiffeur commença a parler de couleur de cheveux elle eut aussi peur que devant Voldemort. Plus peut être. Voulait il réellement la teindre en blonde ? mais elle allait perdre toutes ses neurones !

En gros, le coiffeur chercha pendant quelques minutes quelle couleur pourrait lui convenir et tout compte fait il décida de la laisser elle quelle. Bref, elle paya une fortune pour pas grand chose.

Comme toutes bonne choses ont une fin, elle fut traînée chez l'esthéticienne et pleura toute les larmes de son corps les suppliant de la mettre sous doloris plutôt que de lui épiler le maillot.

« je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss lâchez moi ! »

« Emy, arrête d faire l'enfant ! »

« m'en fout d'être poilue. Je veux pas avoir mal ! vous êtes que des mangemorts ! »

« Emy, arrête de te cacher derrière les fauteuils. Tu auras une glace après. »

« promis ? »

« oui promis. Et puis on va te faire les ongles et les sourcil c'est bien non ? »

« bbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

le joli visage d'Emily barbouillée de larme et de morve accessoirement ( beurgh !) se releva lançant aux filles un regard de chien battu. D'un coup de baguette Lavande lui fit retrouver forme humaine. Ou visage humain.

De fut après une heure de douleur que la torture prit fin et enfin, les filles purent commencer a travailler sérieusement (petit mot de Harry : PARCE QUE TU TROUVE QUE CA C ETAIT PAS SERIEUX ! N.A : mais si mon ryry mais si ! promis, tu ne souffriras plus longtemps… du moins pas avant un petit temps !)

Elle commencèrent donc a lui apprendre a marcher, parler danser et rire. Autant dire que la tache était ardue puisqu'elle avait plus la démarche des gentils hyppo dans Fantasia qu'une top model mais quand elles retournèrent a Poudlard, ça allait nettement mieux et Emily commença a regarder autour d'elle pour voir tous les regards masculins posés sur elle. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha des autres filles ne souhaitant pas trop se faire violer par des garçons en chaleur. Même si c'est vrai que sa tenue n'était pas des plus passe partout. Surtout aux vue du petit bout de tissus qui s'appelait une jupe ! et son corset noir mettait en valeur sa poitrine plus qu'avantageuse ! bref, elle fut ravie de retrouver sa robe de sorcière bien large pour pouvoir se cacher dessous. Elle alla tout de suite retrouver Ron et les autres garçons de son ancien dortoir. Il y avait un peu trop d'hormone a son goût !

« hey Emy, comment ca s'est passé ta journée shopping avec les filles ! »

« c'est horrible, je veux être un garçon de nouveau. J'aime pas être une fille, je suis complètement détraquée ! »

« ca va aller mec… fille. Désolé »

« pas de problème Dean ! qu'est-ce que vous avez fait vous ? »

« bah, des trucs de mec. On a été boire une bière au beurre, on a parlé de fille et de quidditch ! »

« pour le coté fille, je ne peux rien pour vous mais pour le quidditch, c'est quand le prochaine match ? »

« dans un semaine Emy ! tu es en forme ? tu crois que ta vas pouvoir jouer avec ton nouveau corps ? »

« j'en sais rien Ron mais j'ai encore 2 heures devant moi avant que les filles en furie ne se décide a terminer ma formation alors je vais peut être aller voler et voir si je suis toujours capable de faire des figures. »

« ok. A tout a l'heure. »

« oui ! »

elle remonta dans son dortoir et se changea enfilant un pantalon de training et un top noir puis elle prit son balais et sortit voler. Une chance pour elle, le terrain était libre et elle décolla. Elle regretta tout de suite de ne plus rien avoir entre les jambes pour amortir le choc. Elle se mit même a penser avec nostalgie a ses bonnes vieilles érection matinales. Elles aussi allaient lui manquer. Qu'elle soit fille ou garçon, elle n'avait rien perdu de son agilité mais sa façon de voler avait quelque chose de plus envoûtant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Les gênes vélanes dormant se réveillaient avec la montée d'adrénaline et propageaient des ondes d'attraction terrible.

Après deux heures d'entraînement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour le repas et courut jusqu'à la grande salle ou le silence se fit quand elle entra. Les joues rougies par le vent et la course, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'air et vêtue comme une moldue, elle était tout simplement merveilleuse et elle sentit un regard particulièrement brûlant sur elle. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de son prof de potion et accessoirement son fantasme sur pied et elle frissonna.

Elle se fit réprimander sur sa tenue et ses cheveux par les filles qui avaient passés l'après midi a la transformer en fille normal mais Hermione lui vint en aide en disant qu'elle avait quand même besoin de faire ce qu'elle faisait avant.

Après le repas, Emily retourna dans la salle commune Gryffondor. En passant près d'un renfoncement de mur, une main lui saisit le poignet et elle se retrouva collée contre un mur plongée dans deux billes de mercure en fusion.

« ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure Potter. »

« porte plainte auprès de l'association des fouines sans défense. »

« tu vas payer ça Potter. »

« mais oui ! brave petit va ! »

« personne n'est là pour te sauver Potter, pas de chien, pas de loup et pas de gryffondor. »

« et ton père n'est pas là pour voir ton exploit. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est triste ? travailler si dur pour ressembler a ton père et finalement tu ne reçois jamais le moindre signe d'approbation de sa part. »

« ta gueule ! »

« c'est pas rageant Malefoy pour des sangs purs comme ta famille de baiser la robe d'un demi sang ? de se faire dominer par un sang de bourbe ? avoue le Malefoy, je t'ai rendu 2 grands services dans ta misérable existence, j'ai éliminé Voldemort une première fois et grâce a moi tu as eu un père pendant 13 ans et je l'ai envoyé en prison te débarrassant ta mère et toi d'un mari et d'un père abusif. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu me hais tant Malefoy ? je vais te le dire, ma mère m'a aimé assez pour se sacrifier pour moi et ça ça tu dégoûtée parce qu'elle m'aimait alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé alors que ton père supporte a peine ta présence malgré le fait que tu fais tout pour qu'il soit fière de toi »

« je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule Potter. »

« tu pourrais être tellement plus Malefoy, tu pourrais être reconnu et aimé en tant que toi et pas en tant que ton père. Quand Voldemort sera mort, tous penseront que tu n'es qu'un fils de mangemort. Tu seras montré du doigt dans la rue et tous te détesteront parce que ton père aura peut être détruit leur famille. Que vas tu faire Malefoy ? »

« fous moi la paix Potter. »

« ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai attiré jusqu'ici ! si tu as besoin d'aide, si tu ne sais pas quel camp choisir, parles en avec le professeur Rogue, lui t'aidera sans te juger ! »

sans un mot de plus, Malefoy fit demi tour et la laissa sur place. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais elle avait vraiment eu la trouille. Elle retourna finalement saine et sauve dans son dortoir et s'endormit comme une masse.

**je voudrais juste faire passer un petit message, j'ai remarqué que de nombreuses personnes apprécient les fic ou Harry se retrouve changer en fille ou bien quand il cache sa véritable identité. si certaines d'entre vous sont interressés, j'en ai une vingtaine en attente sur mon ordi, mais je ne savais pas trop si ca plaisit. alors dites moi tout et dans le cas ou vous etes interressés, envoyez moi votre adresse e mail. sinon, Reviewez et donnez moi votre avis. a+ **

* * *


	4. Ivy et Rogue

**Salut a tous, bienvenue pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours.**

**

* * *

**

**R.A.R**

**Yami Shino** : merci, je vais y penser pour les autres fics, je cherche encore comment les améliorer. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Lilician** : hey ma chérie. Tu vois que t'aimes bien quand même même si c'est pas trop ton trip ? et pis, c'est notre petit sevy chou a nous non ?

**Ayuluna** : tu m'en voies ravie, en général, je suis très douée pour tout ce qui fait pleurer mais si tu ris aussi alors c'est déjà ça ! j'espère que tu continueras !

**Kayla** : merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas continuer a aimer la suite.

**Mauvais esprit** : voilà la suite, peut entre un peu moins drôle enfin, il faut que je le relise. Je suis assez fière de moi pour les autres chapitres, moi aussi j'ai bien ri. Effectivement, Emy tentant de s'échapper des infâmes gryffondor et souhaitant recevoir des doloris plutôt qu'une épilation, ça vaut le coup !

**Mimie** : tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Pourquoi c'est toujours les hommes qui doivent avoir le premier rôle ? non mais !

**Eiliss** : voilà la réaction de Sirius. Pour l'instant, c'est pas grand chose mais je crois qu'il était trop choqué, attend qu'il digère tout ça et qu'il la trouve dans une position compromettante avec le sevy chou ! nyark nyark nyark

**Aresse** : j'ai rectifié mon erreur dans le chapitre 3, désolée, comme je l'ai dit, je suis une nulle en génétique !

**Petite elfe** : ou, j'espère que Drago va mûrement réfléchir dorénavant.

* * *

**Merci a tous les autres que je n'aurais pas cité, voyez vous, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de review hors, cette fic a un succès incroyable alors… MERCI A TOUS**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Ivy et Rogue.

Tout aurait du se passer a merveille dès le lendemain si ce n'est qu'Emy avait vaguement oublié qu'elle était dorénavant une fille. Le lendemain, elle resta donc en arrêt sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle entendit l'annonce du directeur qui la demandait dans son bureau et s'habilla avant de s'y rendre. A peine fut elle entrée qu'une tornade noir l'engloutit. Tornade appelée Sirius il fallait bien le dire.

« Harry tu es superbes ! »

« Sirius. Tu vas bien ? »

« merveilleusement bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? tu t'habitues ? »

« ais je le choix ? »

« non pas trop. Albus m'a dit que tu avais également des gènes vélanes ? »

« oui mais je parviens a les contrôler sauf quand je suis en colère ou trop heureuse, ce genre de sentiments. »

« je vois. »

« tu es venu voir le match de quidditch ? »

« oui. Je vais rester ici toute la semaine. Tu auras un nouveau chien. »

« pourquoi ? tu es libres maintenant ! »

« je sais mais je n'aime pas trop la foule. »

« si seulement je pouvais faire le même que toi »

« c'est c'là oui ! bien, je vais vous laisser parce que je crois que le directeur souhaiterait te parler. »

« a plus Siri. »

l'animagus sortit du bureau et Emily se tourna vers le directeur. Celui ci avait un regard plus pétillant signe qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« j'aimerais ton avis Emy »

« sur quoi ? »

« eh bien, dans deux semaines c'est Halloween, j'ai remarqué que quelques élèves ne s'entendaient malheureusement pas avec leur professeur je pensais donner un appartement a certains professeur et les jumeler avec des élèves. »

un sourire diabolique vint sur les deux visages. Sans aucun doute que Voldemort lui même aurait détaler la queue entre les jambes s'il avait vu un truc pareil.

« je crois que j'ai beaucoup de mal a m'entendre avec le professeur Rogue monsieur. »

« c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et j'ai eu une autre idée, tu sais ce qu'est le karaoké »

« bien sur, j'ai été élevé chez des moldus ! »

« eh bien je pensais faire une soirée karaoké a Poudlard. mais un karaoké sorcier. Un simple charme lira ce qu'une personne a au fond d'elle et la fera chanter. »

« magnifique, je vois déjà la scène d'ici, Voldemort chantera la salsa du démon, Crabbe et Goyle, la danse des canards et vous la chanson des sucettes. Ca va être grand ! »

devant l'image mentale, elle explosa de rire emmenant avec elle le directeur. Elle redescendit ensuite dans la grande salle tentant de masquer sa joie. Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

« bonjour a tous, comme vous le savez, dans deux semaines, ça sera le bal d'Halloween, en cette période de guerre, il est très important de resserrer les liens entre les maisons et les personnes de cette école. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous donner des petits appartements ou vous vivrez en binôme. Nous avons mélangés les maison et avons rajoutés certains professeur. Pour le bal d'Halloween, nous serez obligés de venir avec la personne qui aura été désignée pour vous. Cette année a l'occasion du bal, nous organiserons une soirée de karaoké version sorcier. Vous allez recevoir une lettre avec votre nom et celui de votre moitié. Bonne journée. »

le directeur claqua dans ses mains et des enveloppes apparurent sous leurs yeux. Elle ouvrit la sienne.

Emily Potter – Severus Rogue.

Dès le soir, elle allait pouvoir commencer la phase séduction. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'un certain maître de potion avait prit la même résolution.

Emy jeta un coup d'œil a coté d'elle. Ron était avec Pansy Parkinson (oh ! joie !) Hermione était avec Malefoy, Neville avec Milicent Bulstrode Lavande et Parvati s'étaient malheureusement retrouvées avec Crabbe et Goyle. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure a Gryffondor.

Ils se dirigèrent les pieds lourd vers las cachots pour leurs cours de potion. Bien entendu, Rogue continuait a être l'insupportable bâtard qu'il avait toujours été avec Emy même plus peut être. A croire qu'il était macho en prime. Sinon, elle fut ravie de voir que malgré sa récente transformation, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa magie au contraire, c'est comme si le choc avait brisé les scellés posés sur sa source magique. Elle se fit une note mentale d'en parler au directeur. Si toutefois, il n'était pas complètement sénile. Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient beaucoup plus intéressant depuis qu'Hagrid avait commencé a s'intéresser aux reptiles. Il les accueilli avec un grand sourire et Emy frissonna. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un sourire dans ce genre, il les avait amené a Graup, son « petit » frère.

Tout compte fait, il n'y avait que 3 caisse ce qui en soit était assez réconfortant mais quand elle entendit des sifflements venant des caisses, le réconfort s'en alla. Pourquoi diable Hagrid avait il ramené autant de serpents ?

« bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre un projet sur pied. Avec le directeur, nous avons décidé de vous responsabiliser un peu. Dans ces caisses, il y a des serpents. Ils sont presque tous inoffensifs. Un a un, vous allez venir en choisir un et vous le garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le but du jeu est d'étudier votre serpent, savoir ce qu'il mange, quelle est sa race, comment est sa famille, est il proche de ses parents… ce genre de chose. »

du coté des question débiles, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Discuter famille avec des serpents, fallait être vachement seul pour faire ça. Un a un les élèves passèrent et choisirent minutieusement leurs serpents. Quand se fut son tour, elle s'approcha tranquillement des caisses et mit ses deux mains dedans.

_« ssssssssssssss'il y en a un qui veut venir, qu'il ssssssssssssse glisssssssssssssse sur mon bras. »_

un petit serpent noir aux yeux rouges se glissa doucement sur sa peau.

_« tu es une hissssssssssseuse ? je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain qui parlait notre langue. »_

_« je m'appelle Emily. Et toi ? »_

_« je n'ai pas de nom mais ssssssssssssssssi tu veux bien me garder avec moi alors tu peu me donner un nom. »_

_« je ssssssssserais ravie de te garder avec moi. Que dis tu de Ivy comme nom ? »_

_« Ivy ? oui, j'aime beaucoup. »_

_« quelle est ta racccccccccccccce ? tu es un ssssssssssserpent magique ? »_

_« oui, j'appartiens a la famille des basssssssssilique. Mais ma magie me permet de prendre la taille que je sssssssssssssouhaite. Nos pouvoirs sssssssssssssssssont ssssssssssemblable mais mon regard ne tue pas »_

autour d'eux, les conversations avaient stoppées et tous les autres serpent semblaient jaloux d'Ivy d'avoir un humain hisseur avec qui discuter. Emy devint la traductrice attitrée des serpents de Gryffondor. Ivy avait décidé de se nicher dans le coup de sa propriétaire et parfois, sa langue allait se balader dans le creux de son cou provoquant chez la jeune fille des frissons indescriptible. Pendant un instant, Emy pensa publier un livre sur : « comme j'ai eu mon premier orgasme grâce a mon serpent ! ».

après le repas du soir, le directeur fit passer les règles de la vie en commun et le point le plus important était que rogue n'aurait pas le droit de lui ôter des points une fois qu'ils seraient dans leurs appartements.

Le directeur ayant fait les choses en grand, ils se retrouvèrent quand vint le soir face au tableau d'un couple dans une des tours qui était réputée pour accueillir toutes sorts de couples. Quand ils entrèrent dans la tour, ils furent heureux de voir que les couleurs de leurs maisons respective n'étaient pas trop représentée. Désirant vite commencer les accord et le début de la parade presque amoureuse, elle alla déposer Ivy devant le feu et hissa quelques mots. Quand elle se retourna, Severus la regardait les yeux écarquillés et une main crispée sur le bas de son ventre. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Si Rogue aimait le fourchelangue, ca allait être nettement plus simple que prévu. Elle passa a coté de lui faisant exprès de le frôler et passa dans la chambre a coucher. Elle revint avec un semblant de mine atterrée.

« je dois vous prévenir professeur qu'il n'y a qu'un seul grand lit. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de dormir avec moi ! »

« cessez ces insinuation Potter ! »

« je ne fais aucune insinuation Rogue, je dis juste qu'il n'y a qu'un foutu lit et qu'il faudra faire avec . dans ma magnanimité, je ne vous laisserais pas dormir sur le canapé et je ne tiens pas non plus a dormir donc, il faut faire avec. Et cessez d'être aussi désagréable, nous sommes coincés ici pendant deux semaines, il faut faire avec ! »

« ne soyez pas impolie. »

« je ne suis pas impolie, vous m'appelez Potter, je vous appelle Rogue, si vous vous souvenez un jour que j'ai un prénom, ça changera peut être. Si ca ne vous dérange pas , je vais prendre un douche. »

sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit demi tour et fonça dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, le pauvre Severus essayait de se reconnecter a la réalité. Depuis qu'il avait entendu son fantasme sur pied parler fourchelangue, il devait avoir une érection mémorable et c'était très mal.

Etrangement, la vois de sa conscience ressemblait terriblement a celle d'un elfe appelé Dobby ( méchant Severus, méchant ! ) il ne pouvait nier que cette jeune fille était sublime et que l'avoir sous lui gémissant son nom était… mmmmmmmhhhh

Severus sursauté et se gifla mentalement, c'était une élève, et c'était très mal, et il était un mangemort, et argh !

La dite élève venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec un serviette de bain enroulée a sa poitrine et comme la serviette était très courte, il avait un vue incroyable sur ses longues jambes fuselées qu'il devinait douce comme de la soie. Il eut un mal de chien a ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire subir les pires outrage et parvint a courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide ne voyant pas le sourire vainqueur de la jeune fille. Tout compte fait, ces deux semaines allaient être très intéressante.

* * *

eh moi revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre. j'espère que vous aimez toujours au prochain chapitre, une semaine de séduction et un match de quidditch pas piqué des puces. en attendant, REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	5. rapprochement, rêves et héritage

**Eh me revoilà pour le plus grand plaisir de mes fans ( je me sens comme une rock star quand je dis ca !) voici donc le 5ème chapitre, je ferais un prochain chapitre pour répondre aux revieuw, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui m'e ont envoyée une. Merci de tout mon cœur.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : rapprochement, rêves et héritage

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit qu'ils avaient tous les deux bougés. Il avait passé sa main autour de sa taille et elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle se tourna un peu pour mieux se mettre mais ce fut suffisant pour que Severus se réveille et qu'il la repousse tombant lui même du lit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en ronchonnant et en le fusillant du regard. Evidemment, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Elle soupira et se leva, passa a la salle de bain.

Severus se gifla mentalement pour avoir fini dans un position aussi compromettante avec son élève. Il se jura d'avoir la peau de ce vieux fou. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri aigu de pure détresse provenant de la salle de bain. Il s'y précipita et failli s'étouffer en découvrant la jeune fille a genoux sur le sol regardant ses mains couverte de sang.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

elle releva la tête prenant une intense couleur rouge et se mit a bafouiller des mots.

« Pompom, appelez Pompom »

commencent a devenir hystérique, il fonça dans le salon et appela l'infirmière via la cheminée. Celle ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard inquiète.

« que se passe t il Severus ? »

« c'est Emily, sang partout. »

comprenant visiblement quelque chose dans ce charabia elle fonça dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire traînant une Emily mortifiée derrière elle. Celle ci n'osa même pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux et fonça a la grande salle en quatrième vitesse. Elle retrouva ses amis a la table des Gryffondor parlant avec animation de leur première nuit.

« et toi Emy, comment ça s'est passé avec le bâtard graisseux ? »

se rappelant de leur position au réveil, elle devint écrevisse et se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se teigne définitivement les joues en rouges pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

« ça a été, on s'est un peu disputé hier soir mais on a fini par se dire nos 4 vérités puis on a été dormir. Et vous ? »

« Malefoy est un salopard arrogant comme d'habitude mais il m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur toi et si tu étais capable de tuer Voldemort une fois pour toute. »

« je vois ! Ron ? »

« eh bien, Parkinson est une nymphomane très dangereuse. Non, mai elle a commencé a me faire du rentre dedans et c'était vraiment très perturbant. (n.a : qui a dit que j'aimais bien Ron ?) Neville ? »

le dit Neville devint tout rouge en regardant Bulstrode a la table des Serpentards et les autres n'eurent pas besoin de demander plus d'explications.

« sinon, votre appartement il est bien ? »

« assez grand, une salle de bain, deux chambres, une bibliothèque et un salon. »

« vous avez deux chambre vous ? »

« ne me dit pas que toi avec rogue vous n'avez qu'une seule chambre ? »

« binh si ! »

« et ça a été ? il ne t'a pas touchée ? »

« oh c'est bon Ron, t'es devenu le gardien de ma vertu maintenant ? »

« non non, c'est juste que… enfin bon, t'es assez grande ! »

Les rapprochements se firent subtils durant la semaine suivante. Ca avait commencé par des frôlements, puis, ils avaient commencés a s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs ce qui était un grand début. Emily commençait a maîtriser a la perfection son attraction et elle adorait la mettre en marche quand il était près d'elle. Ses discussions avec Ivy le mettaient en transe et elle jubilait. Puis, les nuits, ils s'endormaient a l'opposé l'un de l'autre et se réveillaient l'un sur l'autre. La main de Severus était délicatement posée sur sa hanche et sa tête a elle reposait dans le creux de son épaule.

Bref, tout semblait bien avancer et c'est grâce a Voldemort que les choses se précipitèrent. Elle se coucha un soir près de lui et s'endormit tout de suite. Elle se trouvait dans un pièce sombre et Voldy chou râlait comme a son habitude, elle commençait sérieusement a penser a lui conseiller d'aller voir des puttes pour faire passer son trop plein d'agressivité.

« des nouvelles de Poudlard Queudver ? »

« Harry Potter est une fille ! »

« vraiment. Et pourquoi Severus ne m'a rien dit ? »

« je crois que c'est lui l'espion. »

« voilà qui est dommage ! je vais être obligé de le tuer. Donc Potter est une fille. Tu l'as vue ? »

« non maître. »

« et pourquoi Queudver ? »

« parce que si j'approchais trop près, elle aurait pu me reconnaître. »

« je vois. DOLORIS. »

Peter commença se tordre de douleur comme le faisait Emy dans son lit et Severus tentait de la réveiller.

« tu as de la chance que cette nouvelle pourrait fort bien m'aider dans un de mes projets. »

« lequel maître ? »

« DOLORIS. Tu es trop curieux Peter. Mais je vais être gentil (n.a : mais oui on le croit !) et je vais te le dire. Comme tu le sais, les Potter sont une très vieille famille et descendent de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle puisqu'ils étaient mariés mais ce que tu ne sais peut être pas c'est que cette Evans n'était pas une sang de bourbe mais une sang pure adoptée. C'est même l'arrière petite fille de Dumbledore mais il ne l'a jamais su ! »

« maître comment le savez vous ? »

« j'ai fait quelques recherches. C'est fou ce que l'on peut trouver avec une seule goutte de sang. Ce cher Albus a été amoureux d'une reine elfe mais il a eu peur pour elle alors, elle est partie emportant avec elle l'enfant qu'elle portait. L'enfant a grandit et a eu une fille il l'a laissée chez des moldus et moi je les ai tué. Mais le plus important c'est qu'Evans était la dernière descendante de Merlin et de Poufsouffle et que Potter est pleinement héritier de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Merlin et grâce a moi, il est un peu héritier de Serpentard. »

« alors il est très puissant maître. »

« oui Peter mais tant qu'il ne le sait pas, il ne peut pas recevoir son héritage. Apporte moi les moldus maintenant, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. »

tout ce qui suivit ne fut qu'une séance de torture particulièrement ragoûtante et finalement elle se réveilla en pleurant dans les bras de severus (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est pas trop tot. Je sais, je sais !). elle murmurait des phrases décousues et tremblait comme une feuille signe distinctif de trop de doloris. Severus voulut aller chercher des potion mais elle le retint le suppliant de ne pas la quitter.

Quand elle parvint a se calmer, elle releva un peu la tête croisant un regard d'encre. Severus regardait avec une adoration grandissante les deux émeraudes brillantes et les lèvres rouges a l'apparence très douce. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa bouche. Les émeraudes papillonnèrent et les lèvres s'approchèrent jusqu'à frôler les siennes. Il frémit ! jamais de sa vie il n'avait sentit quelque chose d'aussi doux. Il suivit des yeux la petite langue rosée qui humectait la bouche et déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas, elle était son élèves.

Envoyant sa morale se faire voir, il brisa les quelques millimètres qui séparaient les deux bouches et elles se joignirent dans un baiser doux remplie de tendresse et de promesse. Une langue mutine demanda asile et il lui fut accordé. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond et finalement, se laissant emporter par le moment présent, Severus s'allongea sur la jeune fille (la tuant en lui défonçant la cage thoracique grâce a ses 143 kilos. Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn, je déconne !).

Son érection frottait contre le bassin de la jeune fille qui ondula des hanches après la micro seconde d'appréhension. Les mains du maître de potion ( et bientôt maître d'autre chose) voyagèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire trop contente d'être enfin parvenue a ses fins. Cependant, alors que su un nuage, des anges déplumés venaient de mourir une nouvelle fois, des coups donnés a la porte interrompirent leurs débuts d'ébats (ha ha ! je sais, je suis sadique a mort.) et c'est une Emily TRES frustrée qui répondit trouvant Albus Dumbledore et Drago Malefoy sur le bas de sa porte.

« professeur Dumbledore, justement, je devais vous parler. »

« très bien, monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Rogue doit être dans sa chambre. Allez y pendant que je discute avec miss Potter. »

Dray acquiesça et partit rejoindre le directeur des Serpentard.

« bien Emy, explique moi ce que tu voulais me dire. »

elle lui relata l'intégralité de son rêve ainsi que les parentés et les ascendances. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle jeta un coup d'œil a son arrière grand père qui a cet instant oscillait entre le très heureux et le très déconcerté.

« donc, tu es mon arrière petite fille et la descendante des fondateurs et de Merlin. »

« c'est ça oui. »

« pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? »

« comme si j'avais demandé a être aussi spéciale. Franchement. »

« oui bon, d'accord. Et d'après ce que tom a dit, tu dois te convaincre d'être l'héritière des fondateurs pour recevoir ton héritage »

« c'est ça oui. »

« je vois ! bien, alors je vais dire bonne fin de nuit a mon arrière petite fille, dors bien et sois en forme pour ton match de quidditch de demain. »

« tu vas supporter Gryffondor ? »

« officieusement oui. Officiellement, je n'ai pas de préférence. »

« ok. A demain grand père. »

mine de rien, elle entra dans la chambre tandis que Drago se levait signifiant que la discussion était terminée. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre et des appartements.

« drago m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé. »

« oui. Je l'ai rencontré un soir dans un couloir et je lui ai remis les idée en place. Ca a l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits ? »

« oui. Il est venu me demander conseil, il va aller demander de l'aide au directeur. »

« c'est ce qu'il a de mieux a faire. On se recouche ? »

severus hocha la tête et Emy se jeta sur le lit et se rapprocha subtilement de lui.

allez, soyez gentils et reviewez. bisous.


	6. quidditch, lettre et amour

**RAR** :

**Angy** : et dans la catégorie naïve, je demande Angie. Questions : a ton avis, notre superbe Emily parle avec son serpent. Elle se retourne et voit Sevy chou les yeux assombris par le désir, POURQUOI se tient il le bas ventre ? qu'ont les hommes en bas du ventre ? je dis sans aucune méchanceté évidemment. Je suis une gentille auteur qui file un coup de main a ses lecteurs. Ceci dit, je l'ai peut etre mal expliqué. Tu as un très joli prénom.

**Ornaluca** : comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Ingrid** : moi sadique ? nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn ! en fait, j'avais pas envie qu'elle passe a la casserole dès le premier soir mais dans ce chapitre elle y passera d'office. Probablement après le match de quidditch. Je verrais bien.

**Eiliss** : je trouve aussi qu'ils sont mignons. J'adore les SS/HP

**alinemcb54** : voilà la suite, elle est chaude ma suite ( j'aurais peut etre pas du dire ca !)

**Jeni 944** : je suis désolée de mon ignorance mais je ne connais personnes des personnes que tu as citées lais je suppose que le subtilement dois etre dans ce sens oui. Cependant avec un Sevy chou comme ca dans son lit, je suppose que le subtil doit etre obligatoire.

**Zaika** : la voilà la suite, on se calme !

**Edge** : vous etes encore beaucoup a avoir des consciences un peu bizarre ? non mais parce que moi j'en ai pas ( t'es sure de ca ? je suis qui moi alors ?) oups ! tiens, voilà la suite et pas de sadisme cette fois

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Harry est pas tout a fait con non plus. Meme si il a pas des masses de conquêtes avant ca, une fois qu'il sait ce qu'il a, il devine le reste donc, Pompom n'avait pas besoin de lui faire une explication sur… qu'est-ce qu'une femme ?

**Cicin** : oui j'ai d'autres fics, tu peux trouver : Harry Potter et le conseil des douzes, le comte du nord, ici sans toi et que le spectacle commence.

En général, j'adore les slash donc je ne me gène pas mais j'ai promis a ma sœur que j'en écrirais une un jour entre ryry et mione.

**Mimie** : voyons mon pitit chou, qui serais je pour vous oublier ? non, c'est juste que j'avais fini mon chapitre et que je me voyais mal faire le rar avant. Mais je pense toujours a vous enfin !je continue et cette fois ci, je ne fais pas dans le sadisme.

**Mauvais esprit** : pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de personne me trouve sadique ou n'aime plus Dumby pour être venu foutre la merde quand ca devenait intéressant. Ah ah !

**Nymphadora Tonk** : oui, elle aura de grand pouvoir mais je ne sais pas si elle va les découvrir maintenant ou après la mort de Tommy. Si tu aimes les histoires ou ryry est une fille, envoie moi ton adresse email, j'en ai tout plein en prévision.

**Severia Rogue** : voici la suite, espérons tu aimeras toujours !

**ca y est les petits loups, voici la suite. enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : quidditch, lettre et amour

Quand Emily ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se retrouva plongée dans une mer d'encre. Severus s'était réveillé depuis une demi heure a peu près et ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'ange endormi auprès d'elle. Tellement, belle, tellement parfaite, tellement … Gryffondor !

Les paupières se mirent a papillonner et deux émeraudes endormis firent leurs apparition en même temps qu'un tendre sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

« bonjour. »

« bonjour. Tu as bien dormie ? »

« comme un bébé, tu es très confortable. »

« trop aimable miss Potter. T'as pas un match de quidditch toi ? »

« merde. »

c'est une tornade rousse qui sortit du lit presque nue ( je dis presque puisque tout le monde sait que je suis sadique. Nyark nyark nyark) et fonça a la salle de bain pour se préparer pour son match. C'était son tout premier match en tant que Capitaine et en tant que fille d'ailleurs et elle espérait que Gryffondor gagneraient mais comme c'était contre Serpentard ça ne serait pas trop dur.

Elle attrapa son éclair de feu et sortit de l'appartement. Elle rejoignit ses amis a la grande salle. A peine entrée, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant un Ron et une Pansy en train de glousser stupidement et de flirter sans gênes, une mione et un Dray qui discutaient comme si de rien n'était et un Neville installé sur les genoux de Millicent Bulstrode ( c'est sur que quand on voit le gabarit de la fille…). Sa première idée fut de sauver ses amis des terribles serpentard ou de les secouer pour savoir qui se cachait sous le masque mais finalement elle laissa tomber. Si elle avait roulé une pelle a leur directeur de maison, ça serait plus simple a avouer a ses amis si ils sortaient tous avec des serpents.

« salut. »

« Salut Emy, tu vas bien ? Drago nous a dit que tu avais eu un reve hier soir. C'était tu sais qui ? »

« ouai, c'était lui. Dites les gars, n'y voyez aucun mal mais je peux savoir ce que font 3 serpentards a la table des Gryffondors ? surtout a une heure du match Gryffondor-Serpentard ? »

le concert de rougissement était a vomir et surtout très explicite.

« je vois. Je suppose que vous sortez tous ensemble ? »

hochement de tête collectif.

« donc, vous ne direz rien si je vous dis que je sors avec Rogue ? »

Ron recracha bruyamment son chocolat chaud, Neville devint très pale et se mit a bafouiller et Hermione leva la tête. Ses yeux voulaient clairement dire « je le savais ! ».

« tu sors avec la chauve souris graisseuse ? »

« merci de ne pas l'appeler comme ça Ron. »

« mais Sirius le sait ? »

« je suis encore vivante et Sev aussi alors je suppose que non, il ne le sait pas encore. Entre nous, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore percuté sur le fait que je suis une fille alors… »

« bon, parlons d'autre chose, tu es prête pour le match ? »

« évidemment. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« d'accord, j'ai rien dit. »

comme avant chaque match, Emily regarda ses coéquipiers se goinfrer et ne mangea rien trop stressée pour avaler quoique ce soit.

Une heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux capitaines, a savoir Emily et Drago se serrèrent la main et décollèrent. Emily ferma les yeux en sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Elle était de retour dans son élément. Elle se posta au dessus de ses coéquipiers et regarda l'avancée du match. Comme d'habitude, les serpentards fonçaient dans le tas et les gryffondors marquaient. Elle aperçut le vif près des poteaux des serpentard et se précipita dessus. Drago se mit a la talonner et se rapprochait lui aussi. Emily tendit la main et ne vit pas le cognard approcher de son bras. Une douleur horrible lui parcourut le corps et lui arracha un cri. Elle rapprocha son bras de son corps et lâcha le manche du balais se mettant a genoux dessus. La position était très osée et il fallait le faire mais elle le fit. Si elle avait entendu les paroles de severus a ce moment, elle aurait probablement été folle de rage. A 100 mètre du sol, elle attrapa le vif se prenant un cognard dans la poitrine qui l'expulsa de son balais.

La pensée de la minute donnait quelque chose comme : « eh merdeuh ! qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Tous regardaient la descente oh combien vertigineuse de la jeune fille, Severus promit de donner 1 an de retenue a celui qui avait envoyé le cognard et Dumbledore se promit de massacrer celui qui risquait de tuer sa petite fille.

Cependant, Bubus étant un grand malade et aimant voir si ses théories sont juste attendit la dernière minute pour faire quoique se soit.

Revenons a celle qui faisait son baptême de l'air et qui priait tout les saints de ne pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Si il est vrai que l'on revoit sa vie avant de mourir, alors sa vie était vide puisque la seule chose chose qui lui revenait en tête était le rêve de la nuit passée. Si Voldemort disait vrai alors elle avait peut être encore un espoir. Rapprochant ses mains en une prière silencieuse, elle murmura.

« si je suis vraiment la dernière héritière alors Poudlard, aide moi et je l'accepterais. »

c'était un plutôt bon compromis puisqu'elle se voyait même crier au château qui elle était et si il ne se passait rien elle était mal barrée. D'un autre coté, elle risquait de mourir alors elle n'avait plus grand chose a perdre. Tout ce qu'elle sentit fut un coup de vent et une poussée dans son dos.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé. Elle était a un mètre du sol en pleine lévitation. Très doucement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle s'assit par terre tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui semblait prêt a exploser. Avec la montée d'adrénaline, son attraction s'était développée de façon exponentielle et elle vit bientôt une foule terrible lui sauter dessus faisant des plaquages digne des meilleures équipe de rugby ( n.a : personnellement, je suis a fond pour Toulouse et le beau Frederic Michalak) alors que tous se sautaient les uns sur les autres, elle en profita pour ramper jusqu'au directeur et Severus qui semblait prêt a étrangler les males très entreprenant.

« ça va Emy ? »

« ouai, j'ai fait une petite chute d'a peine 100 mètre de haut, je crois que j'ai une ou deux cotes cassées et mon bras est en miette mais sinon, je vais très bien. Ah j'oubliais, dis dizaines de garçons m'ont sautée dessus et pour une raison quelconque, je me suis retrouvée en lévitation sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ? »

« eh bien, tu tombais et puis on a vu tes lèvres remuer et tu as … lévité. Je dirais que le château t'as aidée et t'as reconnue. »

« j'en ai de la chance. Tu veux pas m'amener a l'infirmerie ? »

la prenant certainement pour une pauvre petite chose fragile, Severus la prit dans ses bras et elle se lova contre sa poitrine. Le moment aurait pu être parfait si des cris hystériques ne les avaient pas dérangés ( je sais, je suis très sadique )

« snivellus, dégage tes mains de ma filleule »

« tu m'excuses Black mais ta filleule a besoin de soins et elle ne peut pas marcher. »

« mais… Emy. Dis lui toi ! »

« Sirius, Severus m'accompagne a l'infirmerie. »

« Severus ? SEVERUS ? depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ? »

« depuis que l'on s'est embrassé hier soir, ça te suffit ? »

« que.. quoi ? il t'a touchée ? t'as osé a toucher a ma filleule avec tes salles pattes graisseuses ? »

« oui Black, j'ai touché ta précieuse filleule et si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais fait plus que la toucher. »

« pas sur que c'était le truc a dire Sev. »

effectivement, Emy fut envoyée a un mètre pendant que Sirius se jetait sur Severus et qu'il tentait de le frapper a la vieillie méthode moldue. Sentant son âme gryffondoresque reprendre le dessus, Emily se plaça entre les deux manquant de peu de se faire massacrer par des coups perdus.

« STOP. Vous allez m'écouter vous deux. Sirius, tu n'es pas mon père. Je suis très heureuse d'être avec lui et tu ne te mettras pas dans mes pieds. Severus, je veux aller a l'infirmerie TOUT DE SUITE ! »

les deux hommes hochèrent stupidement la tête ne souhaitant pas subir plus que de raison les foudres de la jeune fille.

Pompom diagnostiqua deux cotes fêlées et comme elle l'avait si bien dit, un bras cassé plus des phalanges réduites en bouillies. Elle fut obligée de rester une nuit a l'infirmerie loin des bras protecteurs de Severus.

Quand elle entra le lendemain dans la grande salle, tout le monde fut très heureux de la revoir, surtout les Gryffondor qui avaient gagnés le match grâce a elle. Les hiboux et chouette commencèrent a arriver et parmis eux, elle distingua un aigle tout noir qui portait une lettre rouge, probablement une beuglante. L'oiseau de posa devant elle. Elle regarda le cachet de la lettre et se leva se dépêchant de sortir de la grande salle. Elle balança la lettre dans le couloir et referma les porte se bouchant les oreilles.

Quelques secondes après, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre avec en prime la voix du seigneur des ténèbres.

« POTTER, J'AI EU DES NOUVELLES TRES INTERRESSANTE TE CONCERNANT, JE VAIS BIENTOT VENIR ET TU NE POURRAS PLUS T ECHAPPER, TU MOURRAS CETTE FOIS POTTER »

un rire diabolique comme seul ceux des maîtres de l'horreur se fit entendre et Emy alla se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était alors que les autres élèves étaient tétanisés. Hermione posa la main sur son épaule, son regard était inquiet.

« ça va Emy ? »

« ouai, il sort toujours des trucs comme ça avant Halloween. J'ai l'habitude. »

le reste de la journée fut très calme si ce n'est les ricanements des serpentards qui étaient pressés de voir leur maître se débarrasser de la jeune fille. Quand elle rentra dans son appartement le soir, elle fut happée par deux bras fort et puissant dans lesquels elle s'abandonna.

« comment tu te sens ? »

« comme quelqu'un qui va mourir bientôt je suppose. »

« tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? tu as des dons de divination en plus de la potion ? »

visiblement, il eut l'air vexé et blessé. Elle s'en voulut tout de suite.

« je suis désolée Sev, disons qu'entre la lettre et les menaces de tes chers élèves, ça fait beaucoup. »

« tu veux que je t'aide a te relaxer ? »

elle lui fit un sourire pervers et prometteur et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne.

« tu es des propositions ? »

Severus lui agrippa la nuque et rapprocha leurs lèvres. Les deux langues se mirent a valser dans un balais sensuel. Les mains d'Emy se nouèrent autour de son cou et les mains de Severus voyagèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille l délestant au passage de quelques vêtements. Ils marchèrent en reculons jusqu'à leur chambre et finalement, Emy noua ses jambe autour des hanches de l'homme faisant rencontrer leurs bassins.

Sans trop de ménagement, il la balança sur le lit et je jeta sur elle. Etant bien contente de son empressement et ne souhaitant pas de violon ce soir, elle lui arracha sa chemise et son pantalon le dévorant des yeux. A vrai dire, elle le dévorait tant des yeux que le terrible maître de potion ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard plus qu'affamé de son élèves.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus (quand des coups… ( non, je déconne) se dévorant mutuellement du regard. Severus la coucha sur le lit se couchant par dessus elle et instinctivement, ses jambes se relevèrent et se plièrent lui laissant la place entre elles. Severus commença a délaisser les lèvres pour aller mordiller la peau douce et tendre de son cou. Il léchait et suçait les points dressées devant lui et Emy se cambrait irrésistiblement. Sa respiration se faisait plus hachée, elle gémissait et haletait mais elle voulait plus, elle le voulait en elle. Souhaitant lui faire regretter toutes ces années de torture, elle donna un coup de rein et se retrouva sur lui cette fois ci. Il eut l'air étonné de ne plus contrôler la situation et elle lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreille.

Comme il l'avait fait avant, elle se mit a caresser son torse et mordiller les tétons clairs. Elle les fit rouler sous ses dents avant de descendre encore plus bas. Severus sursauta et poussa un feulement de satisfaction quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide s'enrouler autour de sa verge. Il hoqueta quand la chose humide se mit a faire des allées et venues sur son membre dressé. Il était vaguement au courant qu'il murmurait des choses indistincte mais c'est tout. Les allées et venues cessèrent et la chose humide s'éloigna remontant jusqu'à sa bouche.

Quelque part dans son cerveau, une petite voix lui dit « c'était sa bouche ». Emy se mit a genoux sur lui et se positionna sur son sexe. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'empala sur le membre rejetant la tête en arrière.

Severus regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait subir les derniers outrage s'empaler sur lui et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau jusqu'à maintenant. Ni rien de plus sensuel d'ailleurs. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches fines de la jeune fille et il lui imprima des mouvements d'aller et retour de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profonds.

Il était tout a fait au courant des bruits qu'il faisait mais a cet instant, il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. tout ce qui comptait a ce moment était la jeune fille qui s'excitaient sur lui comme une forcenée et il avouait qu'il adorait ça.

Avec une impulsion, il la fit rouler sous lui pour reprendre la suite des opérations. La sueur commençait a perler sur leur peau et Severus caressait le visage de la jeune fille sous lui. Ses beaux cheveux rouges étaient collés a son front et ses yeux émeraudes étaient assombris par le plaisir. En la regardant comme, ça son cœur battaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Dans un cri de pur plaisir, ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps et Severus retomba sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui lui caressa doucement le dos.

« ça va ? »

« oui. C'était formidable. J'adore ce genre changement d'idée. Si tu veux recommencer, je suis partante. »

« vous les jeunes ! laisse moi respirer tu veux ? »

« d'accord. »

« juste une question, ou as tu appris a faire ça ? »

« nulle part très cher, j'était entièrement vierge. Aussi bien en Harry qu'en emy d'ailleurs. »

« oh ! tu ne m'en veut pas de t'avoir prit ça ? »

« non, je voulais que ça soit toi. »

« Emily, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Sev, moi ça fait un bout de temps que je le suis. »

* * *

que celui qui croit encore que je suis sadique lève la main! bon reviewez alors si je suis pardonnée! 


	7. chansons et héritage

**Coucou les petits loups, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews aujourdhui ( et ne vous plaignez pas, c'est des réponses ou la suite !) pour ce chapitre, il marque le début d'un nouveau commencement.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : chansons et héritage.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans la grande salle, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire stupidement niais sur le visage. Dumbledore regarda ça avec un immense sourire, son plan avait marché. Emily regarda autour d'elle et vit que ses amis de Gryffondor et leurs amis de Serpentard avaient exactement la même figure. Elle déglutit en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire la veille et se souvenant de ce qu'elle même avait fait, elle rougit.

Durant toute la semaine elle examina ses rapports avec les autres, Ron et Pansy filaient le parfait amour, Mione et Dray ne se quittaient que rarement, Neville et Milicent semblaient scotchés l'un a l'autre. Bref, en cette fin de mois d'octobre, tout semblait bien aller dans le meilleur des mondes. Ca aurait été vrai si un certain mage noir lui n'était pas célibataire et qu'il ne le faisait pas remarquer en tuant des familles d'ici et là. la frustration a de nombreuses façons de s'exprimer !

Tout les jours et même plusieurs fois pas jours, Emy venait voir son maître de potion préféré pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages et il était bien loin de s'en plaindre. ils vivaient tout les deux dans leurs petites bulle loin de tout le reste.

Le soir du karaoké d'Halloween arriva rapidement et ils commençaient tous a avoir peur. Bien entendu, le directeur avait déjà tout organisé mais bon avec lui on était jamais sur de rien. Emy avait été s'acheter une jolie robe noire comme son amoureux aimait bien. Elle était entièrement en cuir ( parce qu'il trouvait ça sexy ! ) elle était moulante au niveau de la poitrine et ne comportait pas de manche ni d'épaule. Elle lui arrivait au pied et était fendue de la hanche jusqu'en bas. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon assez grossier et bouclé quelques mèches qui auréolaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et renvoyaient encore plus d'éclat dans ses émeraudes et ses lèvres étaient colorées en rouge. En gros, elle était tout a fait magnifique et elle allait faire des ravages ce soir.

Severus avait choisi la sobriété et était habillé d'un costume noir 2 pièces moldus avec une chemise a col cassé blanche et une écharpe crème était passées sur ses épaules. Il avait l'ai très classe dans son ensemble. La grosse révolution venait du fait que ses cheveux étaient propres pour une fois et noués en catogan.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle ou ils furent les dernier a arriver et ou ils ne passèrent d'ailleurs pas inaperçus. Tous les fixaient la bouche grande ouverte et l'air il faut le dire, vachement débiles ! ils allèrent s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était a la table des professeurs auprès d'Albus qui avait fait de terribles efforts vestimentaires puisque sa robe était rose fluo et il y avait des soleils et des étoiles jaunes fluos et vertes fluos. Emy dut arrêter de le regarder au risque de se chopper un mal de crane de 10 pied de longs.

Après son joli petit discours, le repas dut servi et encore une fois Emily tira son chapeau aux elfes pour avoir concocté un si bon dîner. Quand tous eurent terminés, il se leva réclamant le silence.

« comme vous le savez tous, nous avons organisé une soirée karaoké sorcier. Pour ceux qui connaissent le karaoké moldu, c'est le même principe a la différence que la boule musicale qui se trouve là va analyser vos émotions et vous transmettra directement la chanson. Nous allons vous appeler l'un après l'autre, nous pourrons vous imposer des duos ou autres. Bonne soirée. »

toutes les tables disparurent laissant ce qui aurait pu être un charmant salon de thé et une scène apparut avec effectivement une boule a facette miniature. Le nom des élèves s'inscrivait et comme la soirée n'était que pour les élèves a partir de la 4ème année, c'était plus pratique.

Une fois que tout les 4ème année furent passées, ils allèrent se coucher et le tour des 5ème année arriva, Emily ne connaissait presque personne si ce n'est Ginny et Colin Crivey. Quand tout les 5ème années furent passés une fois, le tour des 6ème vint et Drago fut appellé en premier. Il chanta une chanson moldue assez récente d'un groupe appellé mélatonine ce qui donnait assez bien son humeur du jour

Délires symptômatiques, ordonnance périmée  
Nouvelle notice explicative, je combats l'anxiété  
Effets indésirables, je me sens misérable  
Problèmes sans solutions , pro-zak génération

lEt l'on s'évertue à croire, qu'en ayant touché le fond  
On se relèvera tôt ou tard, mais ça n'est qu'une illusion  
Pour nous est déjà trop tard, Pro-zac génération

Pro-Zak génération x3

Expressions lunatiques, je me sens comprimée  
Urgent besoin thérapeutique, je combats l'anxiété  
Tout ne tient qu'à un fil, d'où me vient cette idée   
problèmes sans solutions, pro-zak génération

lEt l'on s'évertue à croire, qu'en ayant touché le fond  
On se relèvera tôt ou tard, mais ça n'est qu'une illusion  
Pour nous est déjà trop tard, Pro-zac génération

il eut le droit a une ovation des élèves et Hermione l'embrassa goulûment. Le suivant fut Seamus finnigan qui rendit hommage a son pays natal en chantant les lacs du connemara. De son coté, Emily commençait a s'inquiéter sur le choix de sa chanson, elle espérait que ses cotés sombres ne prendraient pas le dessus.

Quand Hermione monta sur la scène, Emy sentit que quelque chose allait la déranger dans la chanson et effectivement, dès que les premières notes résonnèrent, elle tenta de se cacher derrière Severus pendant que Mione la pointait du doigt.

Elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs  
Elle est revenue de tant de combats  
Elle a tellement tendu son coeur  
Là où d'autres ont baissé les bras

Elle dit qu'après certains regards  
Les mots deviennent dérisoires  
On fait des choses parce qu'elles s'imposent  
Sans se demander pourquoi

C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être

Sa raison d'être  
Oh, elle en a essuyé des yeux  
Elle en a baissé des paupières  
Oubliant même que le ciel est bleu  
A trop se pencher dans la poussière

Elle dit qu'on peut toujours trouver  
Des excuses pour ne pas bouger  
Elle, elle préfère encore se taire  
Et faire ce qu'elle a à faire

C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être  
Sa raison d'être

Oh, elle en a brisé des silences  
Poussé des cris contre des murs  
Avec pour échos l'indifférence  
Et des rancunes encore plus dures

Car aujourd'hui, si l'existence ici  
Ne se limite qu'à la survie  
Il faut savoir qu'une aile de papillon  
Peut tout changer pour de bon

C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être  
Sa raison d'être

Il y eu une minutes de silence avant que tout le monde n'applaudissent. Emy avait les larmes au yeux et elle bondit sur Hermione la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« merci mione. C'était magnifique. »

« tant mieux parce que maintenant c'est ton tour. »

« gloups ! »

très très lentement, Emy monta sur l'estrade et toucha la boule. Comme avec le choixpeau, une petite voix lui parla dans la tête.

« je vois ah l'amour ! c'est tellement mignon, allez, dis lui a quel point tu l'aimes. »

Du plus loin, que me revienne,  
L'ombre de mes amours anciennes,  
Du plus loin, du premier rendez-vous,  
Du temps des premières peines,  
Lors, j'avais quinze ans, à peine,  
Cœur tout blanc, et griffes aux genoux,  
Que ce furent, j'étais précoce,  
De tendres amours de gosse,  
Ou les morsures d'un amour fou,  
Du plus loin qu'il m'en souvienne,  
Si depuis, j'ai dit "je t'aime",  
Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous,

C'est vrai, je ne fus pas sage,  
Et j'ai tourné bien des pages,  
Sans les lire, blanches, et puis rien dessus,  
C'est vrai, je ne fus pas sage,  
Et mes guerriers de passage,  
A peine vus, déjà disparus,  
Mais à travers leur visage,  
C'était déjà votre image,  
C'était vous déjà et le cœur nu,  
Je refaisais mes bagages,  
Et poursuivais mon mirage,  
Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous,

Sur la longue route,  
Qui menait vers vous,  
Sur la longue route,  
J'allais le cœur fou,  
Le vent de décembre,  
Me gelait au cou,  
Qu'importait décembre,  
Si c'était pour vous,

Elle fut longue la route,  
Mais je l'ai faite, la route,  
Celle-là, qui menait jusqu'à vous,  
Et je ne suis pas parjure,  
Si ce soir, je vous jure,  
Que, pour vous, je l'eus faite à genoux,  
Il en eut fallu bien d'autres,  
Que quelques mauvais apôtres,  
Que l'hiver ou la neige à mon cou,  
Pour que je perde patience,  
Et j'ai calmé ma violence,  
Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous,

Les temps d'hiver et d'automne,  
De nuit, de jour, et personne,  
Vous n'étiez jamais au rendez-vous,  
Et de vous, perdant courage,  
Soudain, me prenait la rage,  
Mon Dieu, que j'avais besoin de vous,  
Que le Diable vous emporte,  
D'autres m'ont ouvert leur porte,  
Heureuse, je m'en allais loin de vous,  
Oui, je vous fus infidèle,  
Mais vous revenais quand même,  
Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous,

J'ai pleuré mes larmes,  
Mais qu'il me fut doux,  
Oh, qu'il me fut doux,  
Ce premier sourire de vous,  
Et pour une larme,  
Qui venait de vous,  
J'ai pleuré d'amour,  
Vous souvenez-vous ?

Ce fut, un soir, en septembre,  
Vous étiez venus m'attendre,  
Ici même, vous en souvenez-vous ?  
A vous regarder sourire,  
A vous aimer, sans rien dire,  
C'est là que j'ai compris, tout à coup,  
J'avais fini mon voyage,  
Et j'ai posé mes bagages,  
Vous étiez venus au rendez-vous,  
Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire,  
Je tenais à vous le dire,  
Ce soir je vous remercie de vous,  
Qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire,  
Je suis venue pour vous dire,  
Ma plus belle histoire d'amour, c'est vous...

Tout en chantant, Emy était descendue de scène et avait terminé sa chanson devant severus en le regardant dans les yeux. Oubliant totalement ou ils étaient, ils l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la passion dont il était capable ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Après une seconde choc, ils furent applaudis et félicités par tout le monde. Albus les obligea d'ailleurs a monter sur la scène pour chanter a deux te la boule trouva vite ce qui pourrait leur convenir.

**Severus**

J'ai beau savoir  
Ne plus y croire  
Je ne veux qu'elle  
Je ne veux qu'elle

**Emily**

J'ai beau chercher  
D'autres à rêver  
Je ne veux qu'il  
Je ne veux qu'il

Refrain: en duo  
Et même si  
Nos raisons nous séparent  
Même si l'on vit cet amour comme un art  
Même si parfois on fait semblant d'y croire  
Autant le vivre même un peu  
Et même si  
On garde nos manteaux  
Même si la fin arrive un peu trop tôt  
J'aurais vécu d'avoir voulu ta peau  
On aura aimé pour de beau

**Emily**

J'ai beau me dire  
Qu'il faut partir  
Je ne veux qu'il  
Je ne veux qu'il

**Severus**

J'ai beau chercher  
D'autres à rêver  
Je ne veux qu'elle  
Je ne veux qu'elle

au Refrain (en duo)

**E.** Et même si  
**S.** J'ai beau savoir  
**E.** Nos raisons nous séparent  
**E.** Même si l'on vit  
**S.** Ne plus y croire  
**E.** Cet amour comme un art  
**E.** Même si parfois  
**E.** Je fais semblant d'y croire  
**S.** Je ne veux qu'elle  
**E.** Autant le vivre même un peu  
**S.** Je ne veux qu'elle

Ce fut dans l'ovation qu'ils se roulèrent une galoche pas piquée des puces et que la majorité des couples qui avaient chantés avec eux firent pareil. Et ce fut dans la joie et l'allégresse que les portes du château sautèrent laissant entrer des mangemorts et Voldychou habillé en rouge comme d'habitude. Il adorait se faire remarquer. Il applaudit d'ailleurs bruyamment le ou les couples avant d'éclater de rire.

« bien, ou cette Potter ? »

voilà question la plus stupide de la soirée. Cependant, tout les élèves se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Emily et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur eux !

« je vois ! tu sais que tu ressembles a ta mère comme ça ? une sang de bourbe ! »

« eh regardez qui parle ? ma mère était déjà une sorcière elle. Ton père était un moldu. Qui de nous deux a le sang le plus sal ? de plus, ma mère n'était pas une sang de bourbe et tu le sais très bien. Vas y Tom, dis le haut et fort cette fois ci. Ma mère était la petite fille de qui ? »

« Dumbledore. »

« c'est bien, et donc, de qui suis je l'héritière ? »

« comment l'as tu appris ? »

« tu devrais être moins joyeux quand je dors, j'ai la mauvaise manie de m'incruster dans ton subconscient. »

« je vois. Ton héritage ne te sauvera pas cette fois ci. »

« tu crois ? tu te rappelle de ou tu te trouves ? tu es a Poudlard mon lapinoux en sucre et je crains fort que le château répondra a mon appel. »

« t'es tu déjà présentée a lui ? »

« plus ou mois, il m'a sauvé la vie lors d'un match de quidditch. »

« je vois AVADA KEDAVRA »

« PROTEGO »

c'était le premier contre sort qui lui était venu en mémoire et techniquement, il n'était pas censée la protéger. Cependant, le bouclier était différent d'autre fois, il était rouge veiné d'or et le sortilège vert comme ses yeux le percuta et fut arrêté avec beaucoup de chance.

« tu n'es qu'une gamine. Tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter. »

« je suis Emily Lilian Potter descendante et héritière de Merlin, de Godric Gryffondor, de Rowena Serdaigle et d'Helga Pouffsouffle et héritière en partie de Salazard Serpentard et je suis l'arrière petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore et de Namië reine des elfes noires. »

elle fit apparaître un petit couteau et se coupa profondément la paume de la main puis la posa sur le sol en pierre de la grande salle.

« par mon sang et celui des fondateurs je te chasse de cette école Tom Elvis Jedusort. Que toi et tes hommes soyez bannis de cette écoles. Tant qu'un souffle de vie sera en moi, vous ne pourrez plus revenir. »

les vagues de magie aux couleurs de fondateurs se mirent a affluer de partout dans le château et tous les mangemorts disparurent avec leurs maîtres. Autour d'Emily, tout se déchaînait. Le sol commençait a craquer et les gravats tournoyaient autour d'elle. Ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée, ses cheveux prirent quelques centimètres de plus, ses oreilles devinrent plus pointues et deux grandes ailes d'un rouge brillant apparurent.

Quand tout se calma, elle tomba au sol inconsciente. Sans attendre, Severus l'amena a l'infirmerie et les résultats de madame Pomfresh furent relativement bons, elle venait juste de recevoir son héritage et les ailes n'était qu'un appendice créé magiquement pour s'habituer a la puissance.

* * *

**Petit sondage :**

**J'envisage de l'envoyer dans le passé pour qu'elle puisse tout découvrir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.**

**Question :**

**je l'envoie seule ou avec ses amis ?**

**si avec ses amis, qui ?**

**quand, temps des maraudeurs ou fondateurs ?**

**si maraudeurs, dans quelle maison ?**

**allez, si vous répondez vite, je promet de poster le prochain chapitre très vite. En fait, il va y en avoir encore un avant qu'elle n'aille dans le passé donc vous avez le temps mais pas plus que 3 ou 4 jours d'accord ?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	8. duscution et voyage

**Bon voilà, vous avez été nombreux a répondre au sondage et je vous en remercie de tout cœur. Comme vous aviez tous des avis différents, je me suis arrangée au mieux et j'espère que ca vous plaira encore. Ce chapitre est un entre deux ce qui explique pourquoi il est aussi court. La suite pour très bientôt.**

**

* * *

**

**RAR :**

**alinemcb54** : merci pour tes encouragement, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite mais si ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais

**Jenni944** : oui, c'est vrai que ça fera trop deux copies conforme a Gryffondors. Mais qui te dis qu'Emy ne va pas encore changé quand elle aura apprit a utiliser tout ses pouvoirs ? ha ha !

**Vampi** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite. Au fait, qui a dit que Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard ? qui sait, peut être que Serpy avait une sœur ? je suis l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux ! na !

**Nymphodora Tonk** : oui, ca se rapproche un peu de ce que je compte faire. Sauf que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle ira chez les Gryffy ! enfin, on verra bien

**Lyly** : tu vas presque être exaucée mais il faudra attendre deux chapitres pour qu'elle le retrouve. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis une fan de michalak. Mon copain m'a acheté le bouquin des dieux du stade. Argh !

**Edge** : entre nous, j'ai adoré ton speech sur les voyages temporel mais j'ai déjà du mal a comprendre le film 3 a partir du moment ou ils retournent dans le passé pour sauver sirius et Buck. Alors, on va dire qu'ils vont dans le passé mais qu'ils jettent des oubliettes a tout ceux qui savent la vérité. Ca va mieux comme ça ? j'espère que tu trouveras quand meme le reste logique.

**Andegis** : tu vois, j'ai presque répondu a tes attentes… tu verras la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même !

**Dawn456** : voilà, comme tu le voulais, les amis seront bientôt là, et elle fait un rapide saut chez les fondateurs.

**Je remercie tous les autres qui m'ont envoyés des review, désoolée si je n'ai pas répondue a la votre, je mettrais probablement un jour un chapitre dans lequel, je remercierais convenablement tout ceux qui m'ont écrit durant cette fic. Voilà la suite, amusez vous bien !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : préparation et voyage.

Quand Emily se réveilla 3 jours plus tard, elle soupira en constatant qu'elle était encore une fois a l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne sombre. Pas grand chose, Voldemort était venu et elle l'avait banni du château puis, elle avait ressentit une immense brûlure dans son corps et puis plus rien. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

« ah Miss Potter, je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« confuse ? qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« quel est votre dernier souvenir ? »

« brûlure, douleur c'est tout. »

« c'était votre magie. »

« pardon ? »

« oui. Comment dire, vous vous êtes déclarée comme l'héritière des fondateurs, la brûlure que vous avez ressentit, c'était le château qui a testé votre magie a travers votre sang. La douleur c'était les pouvoirs de vos ascendants que vous avez reçu. Votre corps s'est modifié de telle façon que la magie tienne dedans. »

« quels genres de changements ? »

« eh bien vous avez des oreilles pointues mais je suppose que votre arrière grand mère maternelle doit y être pour quelque chose. En cas de besoin, vous avez des ailes et vos cheveux ont encore poussés. Nous avons essayé de les couper mais ils repoussent tout de suite. »

« je vois. Rien d'autre ? »

« probablement que si mais dans l'immédiat, je ne vois rien d'important. Je vais prévenir le directeur qui vous êtes réveillée. »

« merci. »

Emy prit les 5 minutes de battement pou réfléchir a tout ce que Pompom lui avait dit. Bien sur, elle se sentait différente, c'était un fait mais a quel point, elle n'en savait rien !

Albus entra dans l'infirmerie jetant un coup d'œil a sa petite fille. Avec ses oreilles d'elfe, elle ressemblait plus que jamais a son arrière grand mère. Namië était magnifique même si elle était la plus impitoyable des elfes noires et pourtant, ce type de créature n'était pas vraiment connu pour être gentils.

« bonjour Emy »

« bonjour grand père »

« tu vas bien ? »

« ça va ? un peu mal au crane mais c'est va ? »

« bien, comme miss Pomfresh te l'a dit, il semblerait que tu aies recu l'intégralité de ton héritage magique. Pour l'instant, c'est un héritage a l'état brut et tu vas devoir apprendre a l'utiliser et apprendre tout ce que cet héritage contient. »

« je vois. Qui va prendre mon apprentissage en main ? »

« eh bien j'aurais voulu me dévouer mais je ne le peux pas. La seule solution que je peux te proposer c'est de t'envoyer dans le passé. »

« a quel moment ? »

« a l'époque des fondateurs. Qui de mieux qu'eux pourraient t'apprendre a tout maîtriser ? »

« effectivement. J'aurais préféré aller a l'époque des maraudeurs mais si tu penses que les fondateurs sont mieux pour moi alors j'accepterais. Qui vient avec moi ? »

« eh bien nous allons faire les choses comme ça. Je vais t'envoyer seule là bas. Quand ils te jugeront prête a repartir, ils t'enverront a l'époque des maraudeurs ou tes amis auront été préalablement envoyés. Tu retrouveras tes parents, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione et Ron. Ca te va ? »

« c'est très bien. Quand dois je partir ? »

« eh bien, je crois que tu devrais commencer a préparer tes bagages, prendre de l'or dans tes coffres et dire au revoir a tous tes amis. »

un peu perdue, Emy hocha la tête et Dumbledore la laissa seule. Revenue dans l'appartement, elle raconta sa conversation avec Severus. Il avait l'air plus abattu que d'habitude. Aucun d'eux ne savaient quand ils se verraient encore une fois aussi profitèrent ils de leurs soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Emy partit sur le chemin de traverse et dépensa une véritable petite fortune en robe de bataille, livres, accessoires et armes. Elle prit aussi une grosse somme d'argent et retourna au château. Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes mais elle allait devoir laisser Hedwige derrière elle et ça l'attristait profondément. Ivy se lova dans le creux de son cou et passa une dernière heure avec son amoureux avant de partir.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Dumbledore lui donna une lettre a remettre aux fondateurs et qui expliqueraient la vie entière de la jeune fille puis lui donna un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit une incantation qui lui permettrait de voyager dans le temps.

« bien emy, si tu es prête, vous vous retrouverez a l'époque des maraudeurs. »

elle se tourna d'abord vers Severus et l'embrassa passionnément sous les reniflements de Sirius ( binh oui, les mauvaises habitudes, elles sont tenaces )

« je t'aime Sev, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« moi aussi je t'aime. On se revoir bientôt. »

elle dit au revoir a tout ses amis et étreignit son grand père et Sirius.

« écoutez mon chant et mes rimes

afin que l'espoir vive en moi

envoyez moi au temps d'autrefois

avant que sois commis l'ultime crime »

dans un flash de lumière, elle disparut.

* * *

**Salut les petits loups, je suis de retour pour un tout nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre n'est qu'un entre deux, pour le prochain, on revient aux choses sérieuses entre les fondateurs qui vont se révéler redoutables et Serpy qui aura un très léger sal caractère. Ajoutez a cela une Emy volcanique et vous comprenez ce que ca va donner. Dites moi si vous aimez toujours ! **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw**


	9. rencontre avec les ancètres

COUCOU, bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire celui ci. En fait avec cette chaleur étouffante, mes neurones ont foutu le camps et sont parties au Groenland ! avec celles de sauvegarde, j'ai réussi a la finir donc, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

RAR 

REBECCA-BLACK : voilà la suite, espérons que tu aimeras toujours

EILISS : pas de petit Sirius dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, il revient en force avec les maraudeurs.

ORNALUCA : merci, voilà la suite

EDGE : je vais être très franche, j'ai encore rien capté ! vu comment tu l'as expliqué, ça m'a u peu fait penser a ryry dans le film 3 quand i dit a hermione qu'il croyait avoir vu son père mais qu'en fait c'était lui et qu'il a fait le patronus parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Voilà qui est très confus. Enfin, voilà quand même la suite, c'est juste Emy chez les vieux ! j'espère que ça va continuer a te plaire. Et continue avec les speechs, j'aime bien ça, ça me fait de la lecture.

LE GOUYOU SAUVAGE : je confirme, ça va donner, Emy, le vieux Sev, Hermione, Ron, Dray, Sirius et Remus a l'époque des maraudeurs, ça va être comique !lol

CICIN : binh oui en fait, j'avais des avis complètement différent donc j'ai fait pour le mieux ! on verra bien si vous aimez toujours

DAWN456 : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

PETITE GRENOUILLE : il a fallu le temps mais voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Bonne lecture !

VAMPI : oui oui, voilà la suite ! bonne continuation

SPIRIT.W.W : oui, ça promet d'être explosif mais dans le prochain chapitre, pas encore celui ci. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

NYMPHODORA TONK : j'ai un peu changer la base, je ne me voyais pas faire un chapitre déprimant donc, ils ont une très brève histoire mais on verra comment ça tournera. J'espère que tu aimeras quand meme ! a plus !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : visite chez les ancêtres

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle s'effondra sous son propre poids en se demandant pendant quelques secondes si elle n'avait pas pris de poids pendant le bref voyage. Après avoir couvert un chapelet de juron impressionnant pour une fille aussi jeune, elle se redressa difficilement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Bon point, elle était a Poudlard et dans la grande salle. Et tous les élèves la regardaient. Moins cool. Se yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table des professeurs. Elle n'en connaissait aucun. En revanche ils avaient tous leurs baguette pointées sur elle ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

« qui êtes vous ? »

« Emily Potter. Et vous ? »

la question con par excellence.

« qui je suis ? je suis Godric Gryffondor. »

elle vit les lèvres de l'homme a coté remuer et elle entendit un hissement.

_« mais quel arrogant. »_

contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire s'attirant le regard intrigué de l'homme.

_« vous me comprenez ? »_

_« bien ssssssssssssur. Vous etes Salazzzzzzzzzzard SSSSSSSSSSSserpentard ? »_

_« oui cccccccc'est moi. »_

_« vous pouvez me dire ssssssssss'il y a un autre élève qui est fourchelangue ? »_

_« non, je sssssssssssssssssuis le sssssssssssssssseul dans ccccccccccccccette école. »_

_« merveilleux. Voilà, mon problème ccccccccccc'est que je viens du futur ! je sssssssssssssuis votre héritière a tous les 4 et a Merlin ausssssssssssssssi. Je viens de 1000 ans du futur. »_

_« je vois ! la meilleur ssssssssssssssssssoluttttttttttion est que tu viennes avec nous dans notre bureau. Pour quoi est tu icccccccccccccccccci ? »_

_« j'ai recccccccccccccccccu mon héritage et je dois apprendre a m'en sssssssssssssssservir pour éliminer ton héritier ou soit disant héritier qui s'amuse a foutre la merde a mon époque ! »_

_« très bien, je t'aiderais. Tu maitrise déjà très bien le fourchelangue. Ah, je crois que monssssssssssssssssssieur j'ai une grossssssse tete commencccccccccca a s'énever. »_

Salazard fit un geste de la main a la jeune fille qui traversa la grande salle sous les murmures des élèves.

« bien, quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi vous discutez ? »

« eh bien mon cher Godric, miss Potter a un léger problème et elle souhaiterait en discuter avec nous. »

« fort bien ! si miss Potter veut bien se donner la peine de nous suivre jusqu'à notre bureau. »

hochant juste la tête, la jeune fille suivit avec admiration les célèbres fondateurs de son école.

Elle reconnut rapidement la gargouille et le phénix qui poussa une trille en la voyant. Elle fut étonnée de voir que Fumseck était déjà vivant a cette époque. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était toujours sentie a son aise avec l'oiseau or et rouge. Godric la toisa d'un regard impérieux et lui fit signe de parler.

« bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Emily Potter. Je viens de 1000 ans dans le futur. A mon époque, nous avons un gros problème et ce problème s'appelle tom Elvis Jedusort ou bien Lord Voldemort. Il s'est défini lui même comme étant le descendant de Salazard, il est fourche langue et prône la pureté du sang alors que sa propre mère a épousé un moldu. Enfin bref, une prophétie a été faite quand je suis née et je suis la seule a avoir le pouvoir de le tuer mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vous. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis votre héritière a tout les 4 plus Merlin et si je suis ici et maintenant, c'est que je viens de recevoir mon héritage et que je dois apprendre a le maîtriser. Voici une lettre de mon directeur a mon époque je suppose qu'il vous y explique ma vie. »

c'est Rowena qui prit la lettre puisqu'elle devait avoir plus de 2 neurones et de leurs cotés, Emy et Salazard avaient une conversation passionnée sur les basilics et la chambre des secrets. Salazard avait été impressionné qu'a 12 ans et avec une simple épée, elle était parvenue a tuer le roi des serpents et elle avait été intéressée de savoir pourquoi un homme qui a l'air sain d'esprit était parvenu a laisser un truc aussi monstrueux dans l'école.

« bien, chère héritière, voilà comment cela va se passer. Tu vas suivre les cours avec les élèves dans la maison de ton choix, le soir, tu auras de cours particuliers avec nous, Salazard s'occupera de la magie sans baguette, la magie noir et les potions plus la protection de l'esprit. Helga, ça sera l'herbologie et les sorts de guérison, Rowena la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la divination, moi, je me chargerais de la défense contre les forces du mal, les duels, et les combats avec des armes. Merlin se chargera de l'ancienne magie et du contrôle des éléments. Le programme te va ? »

« très bien oui, mais j'avoue que je risque a avoir du mal a choisir la maison dans laquelle je veux aller. De là d'ou je viens, je suis a Gryfondor. »

« une fourchelangue a Gryffondor ? »

« hey ! mes parents étaient a Gryffondor. Toute ma famille a toujours été a Gryffondor. »

« c'était pas leur fautes je suppose. Personne n'est parfait. »

« et regardez qui parle ? ne serait ce pas votre maison qui fabrique tous les mages noirs et apprentis mages noirs ? »

« ce sont des balivernes ! »

« balivernes mon cul oui ! »

« votre langage jeune fille ! a notre époque, les filles sont bien élevées. »

« oui et a votre époque vous croyez tous que la terre est plate. Les choses changent. »

« pourquoi ? a votre époque la terre n'est pas plate ? »

« oh non ! la terre est ronde et elle tourne autour du soleil en tournant sur elle même ! »

« incroyable. Qui sait, peut être que votre présence aura de bonnes influences sur notre monde ? »

« c'est sympa mais je ne tiens pas vraiment a me faire brûler pour hérésie ou sorcellerie. Ca ferait désordre a mon CV »

« votre ? »

« CV, Curriculum Vitae. »

« qu'est-ce ? »

« c'est… oh ! laissez tomber de toute façon vous serez tous morts quand on devra en faire donc si vous ne les connaissez pas encore maintenant c'est pas trop grave. Bien alors, on commence quand l'entraînement ? »

« dès demain. »

Emy déglutit avec peine et eut du mal a se retenir de demander pourquoi si tôt. Ce fut Salazard qui eut l'extrême honneur de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait comme par hasard dans les cachots près de ses propres appartements. Notez bien qu'elle préféra là plutôt qu'avec le basilic. C'est charmant ces petites bébêtes mais un peu froides.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle commença a suivre les cours avec les autres élèves. Ils l'acceptèrent relativement bien même si la jeune fille était sensiblement différente d'eux et qu'elle ne portait pas du tout les même vêtements. Elle regarda la fille près d'elle habillée d'une robe assez longue ne dévoilant pas un bout d'épiderme mais avec néanmoins un décolleté assez avantageux et les cheveux remontés en chignons et laissant passer quelques bouclettes soyeuses. Elle regarda sa propre tenue, sa petite jupe plissée, ses hautes chaussettes et ses chaussures tout sauf sexy plus ses cheveux dans le vent, elle détonnait.

Ce fut Helga qui, prise d'une illumination divine lui prêta quelques vêtements plus d'époque. Elle jaugea les vêtement et comprit soudainement la phrase clef d'Obélix qui disait « ils sont fous ces Romains ». la pensée qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter les cours de Binns la tarauda un instant.

Déguisée en parfait étudiante du 11ème siècle, elle débuta sa première après midi de cours. Le niveau était plus élevé que dans son temps mais étrangement, elle suivait très bien. Le soir, les fondateurs se relayaient pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient et elle avait fait des découvertes intéressantes comme la télépathie, l'empathie, elle était une animagus multiple, était capable de parler a tous les animaux possibles et imaginable, elle était une élémental ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait une parfaite maîtrise sur les éléments et arrivait presque a les mélanger pour en créer des nouveaux.

Ses relations avec ses ancêtres étaient parfois houleuses. Autant elle s'entendait a merveille avec Salazard qui avait tenté de mettre la jeune fille dans son lit et qui s'était révélé avoir un esprit Serpentard plus que Gryffondor dans certaines situations. Autant les contacts qu'elle avait avec les « autres étaient tendues. Mais le moment le plus drôle avait été quand elle avait été rencontré Merlin qui dans son cas était un vieux assez cinglé, plus que Dumbledore lui même ce qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Une chance pour elle, les bonbons au citron n'existaient pas encore a cette époque. Il avait une vue assez sadique et simpliste de la vie et du monde.

Au bout d'une longue année, elle parvenait enfin a tenir tête a ses ancêtres et parvenait a mélanger ses différents pouvoirs avec les combats.

La veille du départ, ils organisèrent une petite fête pour elle avec des cadeaux et surtout, beaucoup d'alcool. Autant d'alcool en fait qu'elle se retrouva le lendemain matin avec quelqu'un dans son lit.

En fait, elle n'était pas dans son lit !

Et c'était un homme !

Et elle était dans le lit de Salazard Serpentard.

C'est bon, elle pouvait mourir tout de suite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? avaient ils fait quelque chose seulement ? et pourquoi étaient ils nus tout les deux ? ne tenant plus, elle hurla un bon coup réveillant l'homme a ses cotés qui fit un bon surprenant.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« explique moi simplement pourquoi je suis dans un lit avec toi et pourquoi nous sommes nus ? »

« tu es sure de vouloir le savoir ? »

« non ça va. T'as une potion anti gueule de bois ? »

« ouai dans l'armoire »

d'un pas légèrement titubant, elle se leva tentant de se couvrir avec le drap en soie et attrapa un fiole qu'elle but cul sec.

Elle fonça après dans la salle de bain passant ses vêtements d'écolière de son jour d'arrivée. Helga et rowena lui avaient offert une malle ou se trouvaient toutes les robes qu'elle avait acheté plus quelques unes d'autres, les livres, les armes, les artéfacts, les animaux. Merlin lui avait offert un phénix blanc qu'elle avait appelé Trinity ou Trin, Salazard, deux serpentinix, races hautement mortelle un peu comme Ivy mais tout noir avec des yeux rouges.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle fit ses adieux aux élèves et sortit dans le parc. Avec l'aide de Trin, elle ouvrit un portail suffisamment grand pour s'y engouffrer avec ses affaires et disparut.

* * *

Voilà pour le passage d'Emy chez les fondateurs. Le prochain chapitre, ca sera ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps là chez les maraudeurs. J'espère que je prendrais moins de temps ! une petite Review pour encourager, ca fait toujours plaisir ! bisoux ! 


	10. retour vers mon passé

INCROYABLE MAIS VRAI, JE REVIENS ! VOILA ENFIN LE 10EME CHAPITRE TANT ATTENDU . IL EST PLUS LONG QUE LES AUTRES MAIS TOUT DE SUITE MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !

* * *

RAR 

CICIN : je sais, je sais, je suis vachement a la bourre mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre. En fait, j'ai déjà le suivant dans la tête et je sais ce que je veux en fait mais pour celui ci, c'était vraiment le calme plat !

ALINEMBC54 : merci, même si c'est un pitit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

ORNALUCA : non désolée, il est irrémédiablement une fille et ce pour toujours, beaucoup plus intéressant ! je ne sais pas encore si il y aura des suites de la beuverie, je verrais bien au moment venu a savoir dans 2 a 3 mois ! merci de continuer a lire même si c'est devenu hétéro ! si tu veux, je peux caser Remus et Sirius ensemble et leur concocter une scène très hot a l'un ou l'autre moment ! a toi de voir !

FANLI : bah si mais comme on dit, faute de grive, on mange des merles, t'inquiète, dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont rattraper le temps perdu !

ICEMAN : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci lol

DRACKYUMI : aucun idée encore ! on verra bien !

PETITE GRENOUILLE : j'ai tenté de faire pour le mieux en fait ! j'espère que ça continuera a plaire !

NYMPHODORA TONK : je sais, je l'ai fait court mais en fait, il y aura des flashbacks assez souvent mais je n'arrivais pas a raconter 1 année comme ça tout go sans prendre 15 chapitres. Celui ci est un peu plus long et puis les prochains, elle va en profiter !

LILOU : 7 review ? rien que ça ? lol je suis honorée je l'avoue. Bienvenue parmis mon monde a savoir, perversité a gogo, sadisme et autre ! voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

ANNE SERPENTARD : la voilà, toute chaude la suite, a peine sortie de mes doigts lol ! bonne suite !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : retour vers le passé 

Severus regardait avec un désespoir grandissant le trou dans lequel sa petite amie venait de disparaître. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, Ron et Hermione. Il allait devoir se coltiner dans le passé ces deux insupportables marmots ! et en plus, leurs moitiés respectives étaient avec eux ! en gros, il allait se retrouver pour une durée inconnue sans petite amie ! célibataire comme avant !

Les 2 Gryffondors entendirent des bruits répétés sourds et tournèrent la tête pour voir leur maître de potion se frapper la tête contre la muraille. Hermione se rapprocha de lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

« elle vous manque déjà ? »

c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Severus se rendit compte avec horreur qu'en fait … oui, elle lui manquait déjà. Elle était devenue le point d'encrage de son monde en si peu de temps. Et Merlin seul sait combien de temps il allait devoir supporter son absence. L'idée de torturer James Potter lui vint a l'esprit mais il du la chasser en se disant qu'il était son beau père d'une certaine façon. Ses lamentations redoublèrent. Drago haussa les épaules signalant son impuissance !. Albus s'avança vers lui un air profondément gâteux ancré sur le visage, il lui tendit une lettre, ouvrit un second portail et le poussa dedans sans aucun ménagement si bien que quand il ré atterri de l'autre coté, il se retrouva face contre terre en train de bouffer de l'herbe. Les deux andouilles lui tombèrent dessus. Voilà qui faisait mal !

« GRANGER, WEASLEY, DEGAGEZ DE MON DOS ! »

les deux gryffondors, courageux mais pas téméraires, se hâtèrent d'obéir a l'ordre et se firent avada kédavriser sur place. Et se cachèrent derrière les deux serpentards.

« dites professeur, on va devoir lui dire qui on est a Dumbledore ? »

« comment voulez vous que je le sache Granger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a écrit dans sa lettre. »

ce fut Minerva Mcgonagall qui les accueillit sur les marches et qui les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il avait l'air sensiblement plus sain d'esprit a cette époque et ils virent la date derrière lui, 1er Septembre 1976, soit, 6ème année des maraudeurs.

« bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« lisez ceci ça sera un bon début ! »

Albus haussa un sourcil devant le ton impérieux de l'homme en noir. Son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il prit la missive et la décacheta. Il reconnut sa propre signature en bas de la page et fronça les sourcils.

Mon très cher moi,

Ici, nous sommes le 4 Novembre 1996, il fait un grand soleil. Les 5 personnes qui sont devant toi sont là pour une mission, ils doivent attendre un 6ème personne. Je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera. C'est notre arrière petite fille donc, ne sois pas étonné si elle ressemble a une certaine elfe de notre connaissance. Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley puisque c'est leurs nom vont rester a Poudlard pendant 1 ans au moins, il sera donc facil de faire croire qu'ils sont là pour un échange. Severus sera ravi je crois de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et les 4 autres vont entrer en 6ème année. Ici il y en a deux a Gryffondors et deux a Serpentard. Je ne sais pas ou ils seront a ton époque.

Je te souhaite bonne chance avec eux, ils sont a peu près aussi pire que les maraudeurs et ensemble, ils vont faire un malheur, j'espère que Poudlard survivra.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard.

Albus toussota pour reprendre contenance.

« bien, si j'en crois cette lettre, vous venez tous les 5 du futur ! »

« si c'est ce qu'il dit ! »

« ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi vous ! »

« pardon ? »

« bah oui, miss Granger est une fille de moldue donc, ses parents ne sont pas ici, Severus, vous connaissez votre passé et vos erreurs, monsieur Weasley, Molly et Arthur ne sont plus a l'école depuis un bout de temps et c'est Bill Weasley qui y est. Monsieur Malefoy, votre père est encore a l'école mais en dernière année et miss Parkinson également alors pourquoi vous ! »

les regards des 4 étudiants convergèrent vers leurs maître de potion qui grogna !

« Emilie ! »

« pardon ? »

« Emilie ! c'est elle le facteur commun ! »

« ma petite fille a ce que j'ai lu ! »

« Emilie Potter. C'est ma petite amie ( Dumbledore éclata de rire et Severus se demanda si le doloris ferait des taches !) Granger est la meilleure amie d'Emy et Ron, son meilleur ami quand aux deux derniers, il faut croire que laisser son petit ami pendant 1 an tout seul était au dessus de leurs forces ils ont donc tenus a les accompagner ici ! »

« je vois ! eh bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que Severis rogue, LE cauchemar de James Potter sortirait avec la fille de ce dernier, je crois que je me serais bien marré ! »

« techniquement, on vous le dit puisque Emy n'est pas encore née ! »

sur cette phrase hautement réfléchie, le directeur leur fit signe que tout était en ordre et qu'ils pouvaient sortir !

ils se séparèrent en sortant du bureau. Severus rejoignit ses biens aimés cachots ou il se trouva un trou et sortit sa bouteille de pur feu. Voilà qui allait être salutaire pendant le temps que durerait l'absence de SON Emily. Pansy coinça Ron dans un placard et celui ci s'échappa tentant de préserver sa vertu et les deux derniers furent beaucoup moins sages. La décence ne nous autorise pas a décrire ce qu'ils firent mais les pages 12, 17, 43 et 69 du kama sutra vous seront d'une grande aide pour mieux comprendre.

A 18 heure, les élèves commencèrent a affluer dans la grande salle. Les maraudeurs se marraient, Lily Evans gloussait et les Serpentards tiraient la tronche, bref, au pays des monstres, tout allait pour le mieux ! Severus eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant miss parfaite granger et monsieur je-suis-un-snob- Malefoy se rhabiller en entrant dans la salle.

Le choixpeau magique fut posé sur le tabouret et de sa voix éraillée, il commenca a chanter.

Il y a de ça bien longtemps

Quand j'étais jeune et fringuant

Quatre sorciers dégarnis

Eurent une idée de génies

Une école ils voulurent construire

Et de là débuta l'avenir

Serpentard, malin, rusé et obscur

Ne voulait que des sangs purs

Gryffondor, le grand, le valeureux

Ne voulais que des courageux

Serdaigle, qui avait l'éloquence

Favorisait l'intelligence

Et Poufsouffle, en y mettant tout son cœur

Ne souhaitait que les travailleurs

C'est de ces 4 personnages

Que naquit Poudlard, a leur images

L'accord parfait en y paraître

Commença bientôt a disparaître

Salazard quitta bientôt l'école

Et les 3 autres sombrèrent dans l'alcool

Aujourd'hui, je sens le changement venir

Elue du passé, du présent, de l'avenir

Partie chez les vieux pour apprendre ses leçons

Reviendra ici et foutra le boxon

Choisissez votre camp et choisissez vite

Sinon vous ne ferez pas de vieilles frites

Maintenant que j'ai fait mes recommandations

Peut débuter la nouvelle répartition.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la grande salle. D'habitude, c'était Dumbledore qui faisait des charades. A croire que quelqu'un de cruel avait abandonné le vieil item dans la foret interdite et qu'il avait travaillé sa chanson avec les centaures.

Les 4 maraudeurs se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire vite suivis par les autres élèves puis maison. la répartition promise débuta et les élèves de première année se succédèrent. Quand tous les gnomes furent répartis, le directeur se leva.

« une nouvelle année recommence a Poudlard. nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir 4 nouveaux élèves qui entreront directement en 6ème année. Ils viennent de l'école de Salem. Miss Hermione Granger. »

les joues encore légèrement rouges de ses précédents ébats, Hermione s'avança a grands pas jusqu'au choixpeau et celui ci cria un beau GRYFFONDOR

« monsieur Ronald Weasel ( ca veut dire belette en français. Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas Ron ? il a raison.) »

tentant de cacher son postérieur de la mine gourmande de sa nympho préférée, Ron fut également réparti a Gryffondor.

« monsieur Drago Molroy »

comme partout ou il passait, Dray lança des sourire ravageurs aux filles qui se mirent a glousser hystériquement oubliant au passage qu'une hermione en colère devait a tout prix être évité.

« SERPENTARD »

« et pour terminer, Pansy Perry »

« SERPENTARD »

« voilà. Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense pour cette année, ce n'est pas un vampire, ni un succube ni un démon. Il a l'air normal ou presque ! il ne restera qu'un an en revanche ! le professeur Steeve Bright ! »

Severus se leva envoyant des regards noirs tour de bras.

« dis donc corny, t'as vu la tête du nouveau prof ? il a pas l'air sympa ! vous le connaissez ? »

« oui ! c'était notre professeur de potion a Salem, c'est une vraie peau de vache. Il est venu ici quand il était ado et il était chez Serpentard alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il les privilégie ! »

« génial. Au fait, je me présente, Sirius Black »

« James Potter »

« Remus Lupin »

« Peter Pettigrow »

« Lily Evans »

« vous avez entendu nos nom donc on ne va plus se répéter. Moi c Hermione et lui Ron. »

« alors, comment c'est Salem ? »

eh voilà, le sujet était lancé. Du coté des Serpentard, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins festive. A peine entré que Lucius essayait d'enrôler son fils dans l'armée de tonton Voldy, chose qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de motiver le dernier des Malefoy. Pansy elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son ronninouchet.

Ils se lancèrent des regards enflammés quand ils durent retourner aux dortoirs et severus retourna voir sa bouteille de Whisky. Ses cours étaient prêt et il comptait bien les faire baver cette année.

Le lendemain et ce malgré une gueule de bois de 10 pieds de long, il se rendit dans sa salle de cours afin d'accueillir comme il se doit ses élèves de 6ème année. Ses pensées voguant vers une certaines filles rousse aux yeux verts, il vit entrer ses étudiants avec Lily Evans en premier plan. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il remarquait qu'il y avait de nombreuses différences entre sa fille et elle. Les yeux d'Emily étaient plus profond, plus hypnotique que ceux de sa mère et ses cheveux avaient des mèches plus claires. Elle était également plus petite et sa peau était plus pale ! et au moins, Emy était a lui et rien qu'a lui ! na !

« installez vous, on a pas que ça a faire quand je vois le niveau exécrable que vous avez ! normalement, vous devriez être capable de faire un patronus et … oui miss Evans ! »

« professeur, le patronus est un acte de très haute magie et il y a peu de chance qu'on y parvienne ! »

« miss Granger, il me semble qu'Emily vous a donné des cours l'année passée et que vous parvenez a faire un patronus corporel. Exact ? »

« oui professeur. EXPECTO PATRONUS »

une loutre argentée sortit de sa baguette et alla se promener joyeusement dans la classe avant de disparaître.

« bien miss Evans, il me semble que miss Granger est humains et qu'elle a le même age que vous donc, c'est gentil de m'exposer votre culture mais a l'avenir, épargnez vous cette peine ! je ne vous demande pas l'impossible. Sachez qu'une de mes élèves maîtrise son patronus depuis ses 13 ans ! reprenons ! »

en sortant de leurs cours, les élèves étaient positivement horrifiés et promettaient mentalement une souffrance hors du commun a ce sadique de prof qui se croyait mieux qu'eux !

Ron et Hermione avaient été sensiblement dépaysés en voyant que e prof de potion n'était qu'un abrutit sans cervelle qui avait du mal a faire une potion correct en revanche, le cours de défense avait été un peu barbant puisque eux deux maîtrisaient déjà leur patronus, merci a l'ex Harry !

Au lieu d'aller manger avec les autres, ils allèrent manger dehors profitant du beau temps et Dray et Pansy se joignirent a eux. Ils parlèrent quidditch, il y avait le poste de gardien a pourvoir et Ron se proposa presque tout de suite et du passer les éliminatoires la semaine suivante.

La vie passait et était beaucoup plus drôle du coté des Gryffondors qui s'amusaient a faire des blagues a tout le monde rendant le nouveau prof complètement dingue. Du coté Serpentard, eh bien, ils étaient Serpentard a savoir, « salut, je m'appelle Lucius » « salut Lucius » « je suis un mangemorts » « bravooooooooooo » voilà quoi !

Et du coté de Severus eh bien… ses journées étaient rythmées par les hurlements qu'il poussait sur ses élèves, les points qu'il retirait aux maisons et ses soirées, il regardait les quelques photos qu'il avait d'Emy, il buvait de plus en plus de whisky, se marrait tout seul et désespérait le directeur.

La mi octobre apporta avec lui le premier match de quidditch de la saison qui opposait Serdaigle a Poufsouffle. Ron avait été finalement choisi comme gardien de Gryffondors.

Ils étaient tous installés sur les banc et regardaient le match. Amos Diggory jouait comme Attrappeur chez les Poufsouffle et les 4 voyageurs (n.a : bah oui, Sev il est toujours bourré !) eurent un léger moment de tristesse en pensant a Cédric. Il était assez doué a sa place mais ceux qui connaissaient la facon de voler de James ne trouvait aucun point commun. James ne faisait qu'un avec l'air. Il était fait pour voler ! Serdaigle gagna de peu après une feinte de Wronski presque bien effectuée si il ne s'était pas crashé au sol. Une chance pour l'attrappeur, il avait eu le vif avant de faire le grand crack !

Hermione et Dray se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande ou ils passaient des moments très tendre et tout mignon pendant que Ron, qui avaient envoyé sa vertue se faire voir a ouagadoudou et Pansy passaient des moments beaucoup plus sportifs !

C'est ainsi qu'Halloween arriva. Pleins de citrouilles, de fantômes, de chauves souris et de loups garous. En parlant de loup garou, Remus ne s'était toujours pas confessés et les deux Gryffys ne faisaient que regarder les maraudeurs disparaître a chaque pleine lune.

L'auteur disait donc, qu'Halloween était là, Voldy fêtait ses 47 ans, il déprimait et cherchait un moyen de devenir maître du monde. Les élèves avaient eu droits a une sortie a pré au lard pour acheter leurs tenues.

Hermione avait opté pour une robe bleue pale, elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et les avait attaché en un gros chignons d'ou partaient quelques mèches folles. Lily avait passé une robe cintrée verte émeraude et ses cheveux étaient remontés. James déglutit péniblement en voyant sa petite amie vêtue comme une reine. Les garçons portaient tous un costard et ressemblait vaguement aux men in black.

Dray débarqua dans la salle commune avec Pansy, elle ressemblait a un gros tas de guimauve et Ron eut envie de la dévorer sur place alors que Drago avait visé la simplicité avec son costard gris coupé sur mesure en flanelle.

Ils allèrent s'installer a une table, tous ensemble et commandèrent a manger. Le repas était délicieux et les elfes semblaient s'être surpassés. De la table des professeurs, severus regardait dégoûté tous ces couples en train de se bécoter toutes maisons confondues ! il soupira et retourna a sa pauvre côtelette d'agneau !

Vers 22.30, alors que la soirée battait son plein, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment et une dizaine d'hommes en noirs entrèrent. Une silhouette habillée en rouge se tenait au milieu d'eux.

« Poudlard est a moi ! »

il parti dans un rire diabolique ou qu'il se voulait diabolique envoyant des frissons a tous les étudiants. Dumbledore se leva menaçant et tendit sa baguette.

« rend toi vieux fou, tu ne peux plus rien ! »

Albus leva un sourcil interrogatif ! il n'était pas vraiment sur de ça mais bon. Il allait pas le provoquer non plus ! le premier sort partit, Dumbledore créa un bouclier autour des tables empêchant quelque sort de toucher ses élèves. Severus attaqua son ancien maître après tout, n'était il pas un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération ? les autres professeurs s'attardèrent aux mangemorts. Cependant, Flitwick se fit vite assomer, la prof de botanique aussi, celle de vol et d'astronomies suivirent vite. Albus regarda ses professeurs qui semblait se faire dépasser et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria.

Quand une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un ballon de basket brûla vif 3 mangemorts, tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour y découvrir une jeune fille rousse toute souriante !

« je suis en retard ? »

5 personnes dans la grande salle eurent le même soupir : Emily !

* * *

ah ah! je sais, je suis terriblement sadique mais bon, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin! soyez mignons et laissez moi une review! allez, a la prochaine! et puis VENEZ VOIR MON BLOG ET LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES! ET APPUYEZ SUR CE P... DE BOUTON BLEU JUSTE EN DESSOUS 


	11. le retour de l'héritière

RAR :

MICHAT : la voilà la suiteuh ! lol !

CICIN : encore a la bourre, comme d'habitude. En fait, j'ai plus beaucoup d'imagination. Je ne sais plus ou je veux en venir, tout ça quoi ! ça commence a être la galère ! pour le coté barge d'Emy, tu vas avoir la confirmation qu'effectivement, elle est TRES barge ! allez, bonne suite !

ORNALUCA : eh oui, Emy est de retour et ça va pas passer inaperçu ! bonne continuation.

ZAICA : la voilà la suite, toute chaude, toute fraîche !

NYMPHODORA TONK : bah, je fais comme je peux pour pas être trop longue et j'update d'autres chapitres en attendant parce que pour celle ci, c'est l'horreur ! voilà, Emy vient d'arriver et Voldy va le sentir passer !

JENNI 944 : je sais que je suis sadique, Lilician me le répète 10 ou 15 fois par jours. D'après elle, je suis je cite : perverse et sadique. Je te laisse juger par toi même bien sur !

NANIE NOUCHE : ravie de te l'entendre dire ! j'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics et je dois dire que j'attend impatiemment la suite de Harry professeur a Poudlard et de Erika Alias Harry ! j'adore quand ryry est une fille !

PETITE GRENOUILLE : pourquoi tout le monde veut ma mort ! c'est terrible ça ! en fait, pour msn, je ne me connecte que très rarement ! et je ne vais jamais voir mes mails dessus. En revanche, je suis en permanence sur yahoo donc, si tu veux me voir, tu sais ou me trouver !

DAWN456 : oh que j'aime les menace de mort ! Lili devait avoir raison, je doit être un peu maso. ET ON ARRETE DE ME CRIER DESSUS, JE SUIS SADIQUE SI JE VEUX ! NON MAIS ! lol ! allez, voilà la suite !

ELISABETH91 : effectivement, c'est la première review que tu m'envoies. Très honorées que ma fic te plaise. Quand je pense qu'au début c'était qu'un gros délire ! j'en fait des beaucoup plus sérieuses et c'est celle ci qui marche le mieux ! allez comprendre les lecteurs vous ! une spéciale dédicace pour toi, ton pseudo, c'est même prénom que ma nièce que j'adore !

MINI POUCE06 : je sais que je suis sadique ! vous êtes 10 a me l'avoir dit donc, je crois que maintenant j'ai compris l'idée générale ! lol, pour les histoires, je les enverrais bientôt. En fait, le problème c'est que je dois en avoir une bonne 50 aine mais aucune n'est finie. Ils y a des suites de pages, de mots, de délire mais rien vraiment de concret donc laisse moi rassembler mes esprit et ça devrait être bon.

* * *

Quand une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un ballon de basket brûla vif 3 mangemorts, tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour y découvrir une jeune fille rousse toute souriante !

« je suis en retard ? »

5 personnes dans la grande salle eurent le même soupir : Emily !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : le retour de l'héritière

Emily avisa d'un coup d'œil a la situation pas aussi pire qu'elle l'avait cru. Des mangemorts, comme d'hab. et tonton Voldy en prime ! chouette ! elle souffla un bon coup et un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Deux boules de terre apparurent dans chacun de ses mains et elle les balança sur les mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent au sol comme des quilles. Un cri inhabituel se fit entendre.

« STRIKE ! »

tout le monde se tourna vers le tableau qui durant 900 ans était resté silencieux, le tableau représentant les fondateurs.

« bravo ! bien joué Godric, on avait tenu le coup ces 9 derniers siècles. Il faut tout le temps que tu fasses tout foirer ! »

« bah quoi Sal ? j'ai quand même bien le droit d'encourager mon héritière non ? »

« c'est la mienne aussi ! »

« oh ! c'est bon les garçons, c'est notre héritière a tous alors faites pas chier ! »

en dessous d'eux, a la table des professeurs, Minerva se tourna vers son directeur.

« je trouve qu'ils parlent étrangement pour des personnages qui ont vécu il y a 1000 ans ! »

« oh vous savez Minerva, je crois que le fait de se trouver dans un salle envahie par des élèves a du influencer leur langage ! »

les toussotements de Voldemort les ramena a la réalité. Il avait l'air légèrement frustré ! mélodramatique, Emily se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main et toussota. A plein poumon, elle commença a chanter.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH VOLDY  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Hermione, Ron, Draco et Pansy secouèrent la tête en grognant « irrécupérable ! » et la tête de Severus s'affaissa sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi rageur tandis que Emy souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait l'air d'une folle échappée soit d'Azkaban, soit de Sainte Mangouste.

« qui es tu insolente ? »

Godric Gryffondor étant un foutu Gryffondor, il commença a scander dans son tableau.

« EMILY, EMILY, EMILY, EMILY, EMILY !"

" bon benh, je m'appelle Emily."

Les 3 autres fondateurs avaient bâillonnés godric pour éviter qu'il ne veuille jouer aux Pompom girl ou boy dans son cas.

« bon alors on fait quoi ? »

« pa… pardon ? »

« bah oui ! on discute autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques bonbons a la violette, vous partez gentiment sans faire trop d'histoire ou bien faut il que je vous force a partir ? non parce que si vous choisissez la dernière option, on va se dire des mots grossiers, il y aura des sorts pas super clair, il y aura sûrement du sang aussi et puis bon il faut bien le dire, ça risque d'être violents ! a vous de voir ! »

Voldemort resta deux secondes en mode off et Hermione fixa Ron assis en face d'elle.

« tu trouves pas qu'elle est plus maso qu'avant ? »

« vous la connaissez ? »

« bien sur ! c'est notre meilleure amie ! »

« bah tu sais Hermione, sans vouloir être méchant avec elle, depuis son accident de potion, je crois qu'elle empire ! elle était déjà atteinte avant mais maintenant, je crois que c'est incurable ! »

du coté d'Albus et de Severus, ils observaient la scène avec un mélange de fascination et d'ahurissement (n.a : merci a ma lilician a moua ! je me souvenais plus du mot !) ! c'était pas tout les jours qu'une gamine de 16 ans défiait un sorcier expérimenté et puissant comme Voldemort.

« dites moi Steeve ? c'est bien… »

« votre petite fille ? absolument oui ! »

Voldemort avait retrouvé ses esprits et son ton mordant.

« tu crois pouvoir me défier ? tu as donc tant envie de mourir ? »

« je vous trouve bien sur de vous pour un cadavre en sursis ! »

les mangemorts restant éclatèrent de rire et elle haussa un sourcil avant de faire voler sa cape dévoilant un corps absolument parfait moulé dans une combinaison en cuir de basilic. Elle tira une longue épée de son fourreau et s'inclina élégamment. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la garde de son épée. Celle ci était en argent et des runes elfiques étaient gravées sur la lame. Etonné, Voldemort enleva sa propre cape et fit également apparaître un épée. Elle reconnut celle de Salazard et elle jeta un regard en biais au tableau.

Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Ils se tournèrent un peu autour, se jaugeant et en un clin d'œil, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Tout se déroulait très vite, les sorts n'étaient pas prononcés a haute voix. Ni les contre sorts d'ailleurs. Tous les coups étaient bons visiblement. Emily s'obligeait a utiliser la magie blanche pour ne pas être ennuyée par le ministère mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que entre deux avadas, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorts de magie blanche qui pouvaient faire le poids !

Voldemort devait bien admettre que cette gamine se débrouillait très bien. Trop bien peut être pour son propre bien ! il la vit jeter sa baguette sur le coté et fronça les sourcils. C'était la même baguette que la sienne ! il fut encore plus étonné quand un puissant sort de magie noire s'écrasa sur son bouclier. Ainsi donc, cette gamine connaissait la magie noire et la magie sans baguette. De plus en plus intéressant !

Severus regardait les deux opposant combattre. Emily avait fait d'incroyable progrès en 1 ans ! et il devait bien avouer que ses formes étaient loin de le laisser indifférent. Il attendait impatiemment le soir pour le lui faire savoir et rattraper ces deux mois de sevrage douloureux ! dans un balancement élégant, il vit Voldemort tourner sa baguette et égratigna la peau douce et satinée de sa petite amie. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, c'est comme si elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu !

Le combat commençait a durer depuis un certain temps et Emily se souvenait de tout les cours qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que Salazard Serpentard était un psychopathe cinglé mais visiblement, ce n'était pas tout a fait vrai et il aurait même semblé qu'il était le plus sain des fondateurs.

Flash back

C'était son tout premier cours depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Salazard et Godric avaient décidé de lui faire ce cours en commun pour la tester. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils étaient incapable de s'entendre tout les deux ! Salazard avait commencé son cours et Godric était resté au fond de la classe.

« bien alors ! dans une guerre, il y a toujours deux cotés, le bien et le mal. Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des pertes. Quand tu retourneras chez toi, souviens toi que ceux que tu ne tueras pas essaieront toujours de te tuer plus tard. Le plus simple, c'est de les tuer. Un avada entre les deux yeux et le tour est joué. »

Godric s'était alors levé et avait déclaré souriant comme un enfant.

« si tu veux t'amuser alors tu leurs pète les genoux et tu leur crève les yeux ! »

Emily l'avait regardé sans bouger, se demandant si oui ou non elle devait s'inquiéter d'avoir eu un pareil psychopathe dans sa famille !

Fin flash back

Un deuxième coup d'épée s'abattit sur son bras et elle grinça des dents. Ce combat n'avait que trop duré. Avec un salto tendu parfaitement maîtrisé, elle passa de l'autre coté de Voldemort et le temps qu'il se retourne, il se retrouva au sol, un pied appuyé sur sa cage thoracique et une pointe d'épée sur sa gorge !

« j'ai gagné ! »

elle replaça son épée dans son fourreau et s'éloigna.

« tu ne m'as pas tué ? »

« a quoi ça m'aurait servit ! vous vous êtes arrangé pour ne pas mourir alors avec beaucoup de malchance, vous seriez revenu dans 10 ans et j'ai franchement pas envie de salir mes bottes ! si vous vouliez bien partir maintenant ça m'arrangerait ! »

pas super enclin a se laisser battre, Voldemort lui décrocha un avada en plein figure qu'elle ne parvint a éviter. Près a savourer sa victoire, il poussa un cri de rage en la voyant se relever un main sur le front. Elle l'enleva et regarda ses doigts tachés de sang. Elle se tourna vers Hermione les yeux suppliant.

« dis moi qu'elle n'a pas une forme d'éclair ! »

« désolé ! »

« eh merde ! bon, j'ai pas voulu être chiante et utiliser la manière douce mais si vous voulez utiliser la manière forte, on va utiliser la manière forte. »

elle mit ses deux mains en avant dans la direction du mage noir et cria un beau « DEPORTIVO » ( n.a : très bon groupe de rock soit dit en passant !) dans une bourrasque de vent, Voldemort et ses mangemorts disparurent en criant.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant qu'Emily pestait contre ces enfoirés de mangemorts et leur crétin de patron tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son front. Le directeur s'avança doucement et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule.

« Emily ? »

« oh désolée ! salut grand père ! ça va ? »

« oui ça va ! dis moi, ou les as tu envoyé ? »

« au pole Nord. Et il seront incapable de trensplaner. Ils vont donc revenir a la mode moldue. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ce spectacle ! j'aurais adoré être là ! »

« euh ! oui ! toi en revanche, tu devrais aller a l'infirmerie ! »

« non pas besoin ! je sui sur qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va se dévouer pour me soigner. Et ça risque de prendre une bonne partie de la nuit ! »

un sourire gourmand fleurit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait la réaction de Severus. Ses lacs uniformément noirs brillèrent de luxure et il eut le même sourire en coin mais en beaucoup moins visible !

« avant de vous laisser partir, Emily, tu dois être répartie ! »

Mcgonagall se remit doucement de ses émotions et partit chercher le choixpeau. Emily s'installa sur le tabouret et le vieux item lui fut posé sur la tête.

« oh non ! pas toi ! »

« salut mon grand ! tu te souviens de moi ? »

« et comment. Bon, dans quelle maison vais je te mettre ? tu pourrais aller dans toutes ! »

« je veux aller a Gryffondor ! »

« Gryffondor ? tu es sur ? je t'aurais bien vu a Serpentard moi »

« nan ! gryffondor. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! sinon je dis a tout le monde ton véritable nom. »

« tu n'oserais pas. »

« LE CHOIXPEAU S APPELLE POP… »

« NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN GRYFFONDOR ! »

avec un sourire de vainqueur sur ses lèvres elle se leva déposant le choixpeau sur le tabouret, courut a la table des Gryffondors et sera la main de tout le monde.

« tu lui as dis quoi ? »

« je l'ai dissuadé de vouloir me planter chez les Serpentard. Je viens de mettre une raclée a leur maître, ça aurait été mal venu. Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on se revoit demain, je vais me faire soigner. »

« oh ! et je suppose que ce chère Steeve sera ton guérisseur attitré ? »

« absolument. »

avec un sourire resplendissant, elle souhaita bonne nuit a tout le monde et attrapa le dit Steeve par la main et l'entraîna dehors sous le regard médusé de certains et franchement grivois de certains autres.

Une fois sortis, elle passa une main sur ses blessures qui se guérirent toutes seules et l'entraîna dans les cachots. Il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre et la plaqua au mur tout en dévorant passionnément ses lèvres.

« oh bon dieu Emy ! tu m'as manquée ! »

« toi aussi Sev ! un an sans toi c'est l'enfer ! »

a tâtons, il ouvrit une porte et la referma aussi vite entraînant sa compagne a sa suite. Il plaça quelques sorts sur la porte dont un sort de silence. Il comptait bien la faire hurler ce soir. Ils l'avaient tous les deux compris, cette première fois ne serait que du sexe a l'état pur, l'envie d'assouvir ses pulsions trop refoulées. Les capes tombèrent au sol, Emy déchira la chemise de son ex maître de potion retrouvant la douceur de son torse et la puissance de ses pectoraux.

Le pantalon suivit rapidement le reste tandis que l'homme s'attelait au désemballage de sa compagne. La combinaison en cuir tomba en une seule fois sur le sol et ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Les deux bouches se retrouvèrent et les deux langues recommencèrent leur balais, se goûtant, se mordant, s'aspirant. Les mains de Severus voyageaient sur le corps de la jeune fille lui arrachant des halètements de plaisir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de la regarder et se désir redouble en la voyant. L'image même de la débauche. Les lèvres rougies par les baisers, les yeux dilatés par le plaisir et le désir, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Simplement magnifique !

Il arracha d'un dernier mouvement ses sous vêtements et sa main descendit se nicher au creux de sa chaleur moite.

« mmmhhh ! ssssssssssev ! »

« qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis moi ce que tu veux ? »

« toi. Prend moi ! maintenant. »

un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se hâta de la soulever. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa glisser volontairement sur le membre raidi. Un gémissement sourd leur échappèrent. Et il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre en faisant de doux et légers va et vient en elle. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et elle gémit un peu plus fort. il s'était retrouvé sous elle. Elle se plaça convenablement sur lui et il s'assit sous elle plaçant ses mains sous ses hanches pour l'aider a bouger.

Les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyant se changeant bientôt en véritables cris de plaisirs. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme tout en se disant combien ils s'aimaient. Emy se dégagea et se coucha a ses cotés. Il se mit a caresser la peau douce comme de la soie qui lui avait tant manqué durant deux mois et elle redessinait chaque courbes qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis 1 an.

Ils refirent l'amour 4 fois durant cette nuit et finirent par s'endormir épuisés.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11. petit, léger, insignifiant détail, je n'ai franchement plus aucune imagination pour cte fic donc nous avons plusieurs cas :

je la met en suspend le temps que j'avance dans les autres et que j'évacue ces trucs bizarre qui encombrent mon cerveau.

quelqu'un de presque aussi cinglé que moi se décide a la reprendre

en fait, il n'y a pas de 3 mais bon, si quelqu'un a une autre solution a me proposer, je suis toute ouie !

soit dit en passant, j'aime quand même beaucoup les reviews. Si je décide de mettre cette fic en suspend c'est surtout parce que ce chapitre se barre déjà en couille et que je ne voudrais pas décevoir et que ça devienne du n'importe quoi ( c'était déjà pas loin ! ) de plus, j'ai 2 traductions en route dont une presque finie, ajouté a cela la prophétie maudite qui sur papier est terminée mais pas encore tapée, il y a aussi le conseil des 12 ou je planche un peu sur le chapitre 10 je crois et enfin apprend mon histoire qui elle aussi se barre en couille plus des dizaines d'autres fics qui me trottent dans la tête et que j'ai du mal a sortir alors : PARDONNEZ MOI !

au fond, je me demande si c'est pas un exorcicte que je devrais aller voir!


	12. jalousie et colère

Bonjour a tous! Eh oui, je vis encore! voilà le chapitre 12 sur lequel je plante depuis 9 mois! honte a moi je sais! Ceci dit, ca veut pas dire que la suite viendra plus rapidement. je sais pas trop comment je veux la finir donc, pas de panique! Ca viendra! Je ne laisse jamais rien tomber!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : colère, jalousie et crise de nerf

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les élèves furent les spectateurs d'une scène plus qu'effrayante, le terrible professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Steeve Bright, souriait de toute ses dents et avait un air profondément satisfait sur le visage. Emily était installée a la table des Gryffondors et discutait joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione. Les maraudeurs vinrent les rejoindre ainsi que Lily Evans et en pleine journée et habillée, on les aurait crue presque jumelle. Les mêmes yeux verts intense, les memes traits fins, les cheveux d'Emily étaient nettement plus long et lui arrivaient aux hanche, ceux de Lily étaient coupés courts et étaient plus foncés. Mais la ressemblance était frappante.

« bon maintenant que l'on a le temps et que visiblement tu es guérie ! (regard en coin et rougissement a l'appui) on va peut être pouvoir te présenter. Voici donc les infâmes maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et là tu as Lily Evans. Et vous tous, voici Emily Dumbledore. La petite fille de notre estimé directeur. »

« dis moi Emily, il y a une question que je me pose depuis hier soir, comment connais tu si bien les fondateurs ? »

« oh ! euh… en fait, il y a un portrait d'eux tous dans les appartements de mon grand père et quand j'était petite, je passais des heures a discuter avec eux. Finalement, avant que je ne parte a Salem, Grand père m'en a donné une copie comme ça on gardait contact. »

« ils n'avaient jamais parlé avant que tu n'arrives ! »

« je sais ! Godric était assez fou de moi. Salazar aussi mai dans un autre registre. »

« Ca fait quoi d'être la petite fille du sorcier le plus puissant du monde ? »

« Ca apporte des ennuis. La preuve avec ce bon vieux voldy ! »

les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire a l'entente du surnom ridicule dont elle avait affublé le mage noir.

« bon ma Mione a moi, qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ? »

« potion, défense, métamorphose et charme. »

« wow ! ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Allons y alors. Il est comment le prof de potion ? »

« mieux que notre ancien ! »

« c'est pas compliqué. Steeve est un dragon en classe ! »

« tu l'appelles Steeve ? et il te le permet ? »

« tu serais étonnée de savoir tout ce qu'il me permet de faire quand on est rien qu'a deux. »

le sourire pervers qu'elle arborait a ce moment là ne laissait que peu de place a l'imagination et Hermione lui balança son coude dans les cotes. Un groupe de Serpentard passa a coté d'eux. Emy reconnut tout de suite les deux onyx de Severus et lui fit un sourire lumineux, ce a quoi il répondit par un regard glacial et un reniflement méprisant.

« il a un problème Batman ? »

« t'occupes pas de lui, c'est Severus Rogue. Un foutu Serpentard, futur mangemort, un pro dans les potion, la magie noire et qui semble avoir un sérieux flash sur Lily. »

James grogna et Emy passa par toutes les couleurs de blanc. Hermione secoua doucement la tête. Severus aimait sa mère ? il n'était pas difficile de voir a quel point elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? elle préféra ne pas y penser tout de suite et entra dans la salle de cours. La potion a préparer était très facile et elle fit remporter 15 point a Gryffondor pour l'avoir parfaitement réalisée.

Le cours suivant était donc DCFM. Emy s'installa au coté de Lily et attendit silencieusement que le cours débute.

« bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les duels avec armes magiques. Parfois, il arrive que deux sorciers soient de même puissances et donc, le duel magique devient inutile et est donc remplacé par celui avec armes magiques. Aujourd'hui, nous verrons les combats a l'épée. Miss Dumbledore si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine ! »

Le regarda de Severus se troubla en se posant sur les deux filles. Il avait oublié a quel point elles étaient identiques ! Emily capta le regard mais se trompa sur sa signification. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, elle sentit le poison de la jalousie se répandre dans son corps. Elle serra les dents et les poings, attrapa son épée a deux mains. Son regard était plus froid que la banquise pendant l'age polaire ! Elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle avait pu se laisser berner si facilement. Jusqu'à quel point avait elle pu se tromper ? Bien sur ! Il la haïssait quand il ressemblait encore a James mais étrangement, une fois qu'elle ressemblait a son ancien amour alors ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Elle combattit l'envie de pleurer et attaqua rapidement et violemment Severus. Avoir appris a se battre avec le plus grand duelliste de l'histoire de la magie, il risquait de faire pâle figure. Hermione et Ron froncèrent les sourcils en concert. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! Emily n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'axé sur la violence mais là, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en rogne. Quand d'une passa adroite, Severus parvint a la désarmer, elle se fit un plaisir de l'assomer a mains nues. Le professeur la regarda franchement ahuri tandis qu'elle quittait la classe en leur jetant a lui et Lily un regard venimeux.

Emily se rendit en courant presque jusqu'à la chambre des secrets et déboula dans la petite pièce attenante qui était en fait la chambre personnelle de Salazar.

« Tu as l'air en colère mon petit serpent ! » S'amusa une voix sifflante derrière elle.

Elle regarda au dessus de son épaule et sourit en voyant le fantôme de Salazar. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. C'était dur de se dire qu'il était mort peu après son départ.

« Dis moi Sal, comment tu es mort ? »

« Histoire de famille assez compliquée. J'avais un frère jumeau dont tous ignoraient l'existence moi y compris. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil ou compréhensif. Il y a eu des témoins qui ont affirmés que c'était moi qui avaient tués tous ces gens et même les autres n'ont rien pu faire. Mon très chère frère m'a tué et a été ensuite abattu par Godric. Depuis ça me fait bien marrer la façon dont tous ont mystifiés l'histoire. Bon et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Severus était amoureux de ma mère ! »

« Tu vois ? tu m'aurais écoutée, tu serais restée auprès de moi ! »

« Y a pas moyen de te ramener ? »

« C'est a voir. Après tout, si l'autre est parvenu a revenir je devrais bien y arriver ! Ne suis je pas le plus grand mage noire de tous les temps ? »

« Ça se discute ! »

« Réfléchis quand même a ce que tu veux vraiment Emily ! Parce que si je parviens a revenir, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière de possible ! Et histoire de répondre a la question que tu refuses de poser, Voldemort n'est pas mon descendant ni mon héritier. Il est le descendant et l'héritier de mon frère. Depuis nous, j'avais lancé une malédiction sur notre famille. Il n'y aurait que des enfants uniques. Mon dernier descendant est ton cher Severus et en suivant la logique, tu es pleinement celle de Godric. »

« L'histoire va se répéter n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort tuera Severus et je le tuerais ensuite. »

« C'est une possibilité. Souviens toi que le destin n'est pas inévitable. Tu peux changer certaines choses mais il ne faut pas que ça soit trop fort. »

« Je voudrais que personne ne souffre ! »

« Tu ne pourras rien y faire ! »

« Je sais ! La vie était bien plus simple quand j'étais un garçon ! » Soupira t elle.

« Si la vie était facile, elle ne vaudrait pas le coup d'être vécue. Et pis je te rappelle que je me suis fait butter par mon propre frère. Si ça c'est pas une vie de merde ! »

Emily gloussa légèrement. C'est clair que son style s'était amélioré en plusieurs siècles. Elle remercia Salazar avant de partir sous son regard rêveur. Elle retourna dans la salle de classe ou le cours se terminait. Severus lui fit signe de rester et elle s'installa sur une des tables. Prêt a tout pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, Hermione et Ron restèrent derrière la porte tout en écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé tout a l'heure ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais ma mère quand tu étais encore ici ? »

« Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça te regardait ! »

« Et moi je crois que si ! Quand j'étais encore Harry, tu te foutais pas mal de moi parce que je lui ressemblais a lui mais une fois que je suis devenue Emily, tu as du être heureux d'avoir le loisir de sortir avec le sosie et la fille de ton amour de jeunesse ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous ? Que je ne suis avec toi que parce que tu ressembles a ta mère ? »

« Prouve moi le contraire ou montre moi le contraire parce que je ne comprend plus rien ! »

« Emy ! Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, c'est vrai que j'aimais beaucoup ta mère quand on était encore a l'école mais c'est différent que ce que je ressens pour toi ! c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez physiquement mais niveau caractère, vous n'êtes pas du tout les mêmes ! déjà, tu es plus sure de toi même, plus têtue, plus froide, plus forte, plus tête brûlée. Ta mère préférais réfléchir avant d'agir sauf quand elle t'a sauvée. Je sais que je ne te l'ai presque jamais dit, mais je t'aime Emy. Je t'aime pour toi et pas parce que tu ressembles physiquement a Lily. Si mon moi d'ici apprenait a te connaître, il t'aimerait aussi ! »

« Je dois t'avouer un truc. » Souffla t elle mal a l'aise.

« Je t'écoute vas y ! »

« La veille du départ, Godric et les autres ont donnés une petite fête. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Salazar. Je ne sais pas si il s'est passé quelque chose et a vrai dire, lui non plus ! »

« Tu as couché avec Salazar Serpentard ? »

« Je n'en sais rien je te dis ! »

« Mais… C'est l'ancêtre de Voldemort ! »

« Nan ! Voldy est le descendant du frère jumeaux de Salazar. Encore un vieux cliché sur les jumeaux maléfiques. Je devrais peut être penser a lui demander son nom ! En revanche, il semblerait que ça soit toi le descendant de Sal ! Et je suis celle de Gryffondor et des autres bien sur. Mais si l'histoire se répète, Voldemort te tuera avant que je ne le tue. »

« L'histoire ne se répète pas toujours ! »

« Je l'espère ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Souffla t elle les joues rouges.

« Ça veut dire que ta grosse crise de jalousie est passée ? »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! après tout, tu ne me parles jamais de tes sentiments ! »

« J'ai une réputation a tenir très chère ! Mais je t'aime malgré tout ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sev ! »

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avidement mordillant ses lèvres au passage. Il la domina de toute sa haute taille en la collant au mur. Il s'attaqua doucement a sa nuque et laissa ses mains se promener sur les courbes avantageuses de sa bien aimée.

« Au fait ! » Tilta t il interrompant le début de leurs ébats. « Comment ça se fait que toi et moi soyons les héritiers de Salazar ? Je parle même pas le fourche langue ! »

« Ben, c'est un peu compliqué en fait. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'héritière de Salazar mais plutôt de son frère puisque mes dons de fourche langue m'ont été transmis par Voldemort. Toi, tu es son héritier en droite ligne mais j'avoue que je sais pas trop pourquoi tu parles pas le fourche langue ! C'est a lui que tu devrais le demander ! Je te le présenterais un de ces jours promis ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

Ils reprirent leur baiser là ou ils l'avaient laissé.

« » « » « »

Emily sortit de la salle de meilleur humeur. Severus l'aimait et c'était hautement réciproque. Elle sortit dans le parc pour profiter de ce magnifique soleil qui brillait et se figea, sentant la rage monter doucement en elle. Les maraudeurs était en train de torturer moralement le jeune Severus sous le regard blasé de Ron, d'Hermione et de Lily. Un grondement sourd résonna autour d'eux. Le château répondait a son appel.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle serait pas contente ! » Gémit Hermione en se reculant rapidement.

« Elle le connaît même pas ! » Répliqua James.

« Emily a été considérée comme un punching ball par des gamins moldus quand elle était petite. Elle n'aime pas la violence gratuite ! » Expliqua Hermione.

« Merde ! » Souffla Sirius.

C'était le cas de tous en voyant ses yeux émeraudes briller de fureur. Ils laissèrent tomber Severus qu'ils maintenaient en lévitation par un sortilège. Alertés par le bruit, Dumbledore et la plus vieille version de Severus sortirent a leur tour et ils ne mirent pas longtemps a comprendre. Surtout Severus en fait.

« Je retire 200 points a Gryffondor pour une attaque injustifiée sur un camarade ! » Siffla t il sèchement.

« Et je rajoute 1 mois de retenue avec le professeur Bright ici présent. »

Severus eut un regard cruel pour les maraudeurs et les deux élèves du futur. Son regard se fit légèrement triste et blessé en se posant sur Lily. Maintenant qu'il avait un point de vue différent, il se rendait compte d'à quel point elle était différente de sa fille. Emily se calma légèrement et décrocha sa cape qu'elle alla poser sur le corps frêle du jeune Severus. Sa chemise était déchirée et son pantalon en lambeau.

« Avant que je n'oublie monsieur Potter. Etant donné que vous êtes l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade, vous repaierez de votre poche une nouvelle garde robe a monsieur Rogue pour le dédommager de ses pertes d'aujourd'hui. » Termina Albus.

James le regarda les yeux ronds. Jamais le directeur ne les avaient punis avant. Et certainement pas de cette manière. Il envoya un regard noir a Severus qui lui fut rendu en pire par Emily. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre la nouvelle sur le dos. Probablement parce qu'il l'avait vu foutre une raclée a Voldemort. Severus la remercia a peine inaudible et rentra a toute vitesse dans le château. Avec un peu de recul, Hermione, Ron et Lily avaient l'air mortifiés de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais pas les maraudeurs.

« Ça vous éclate a ce point de vous mettre a 7 contre une seule personne ? Moi qui pensais que Gryffondor était la maison du courage, je crois que c'est plutôt celle de la lâcheté. Vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes ! » Cracha Emily accentuant un peu plus le malaise.

« Je suis très déçu ! » Conclut le directeur.

Tous se regardèrent beaucoup moins sur deux tout à coup et baissèrent la tête de honte. Albus prit la main de sa petite fille et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le château suivit de près par Severus.

A suivre…

* * *

Wow ! Après 9 mois d'absence pour cette fic, je suis enfin parvenue a terminer ce foutu chapitre. Je sais franchement pas quand viendra la suite parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux en faire donc patience, la suite arrivera un jour, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne laisse rien tomber mais bon… je préfère m'occuper des fics pour lesquelles j'ai de l'inspiration je suis certaine que vous comprendrez ! a bientôt et oubliez pas les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus


End file.
